Jess Evans' Fourth Year
by GryffindorGoddess-17
Summary: Jess Evans is back with Hermione, Ron and Harry for their fourth year, what they don't know is that it's the Triwizard Tournament, can she support Harry and keep up with Ron? Does she get a gorgeous date for the Yule Ball? Does she figure out a certain teacher is a fraud? All will be revealed.
1. Errol Brought Good News

Hey! It's me again! Sorry about the long delay of no stories being put up, but my internet has been down for like EVER! Anyway, I've begun writing Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince, and I'm sorry to say but I've been using the book instead of the films, as it misses so much out, so yeah, sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy Fourth Year!** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Errol brought good news, me and Hermione was standing in front of the mirror, me in my vest and shorts, her in bootleg jeans and long sleeved stripy top, pushed up over her elbows, my hair piled up on my head, our hands stained pink. We were dying my hair red.

"Oh look it's Errol, hang on I'll get the letter." Hermione said, she wiped her hands on a white-now-pink towel and took the letter of Errol, who hopped onto my bed and helped himself to some owl treats left on the dresser before settling down on the headboard next to Max.

"Want me to read it out?" Hermione asked "Please" I said

"Okay, _Dear Jess, I have big news. Dad has got us tickets to the Quidditch World cup! Wanna go? Dad's got eight tickets, Dad said I could invite you, Hermione and Harry, which I have, I know Hermione is staying with you right now so ask her okay? Anyway it's in the last week of the hols so wanna stay here? Mum wants to feed you up... It'll be easier, bring your school things too, love Ron_. Wow, are you going?" Hermione asked, I looked at Pep, Max and Errol on my headboard hooting at each other.

"I wanna go, you? Um, can you open the door?" I asked, "Yeah! I've read about the Quidditch World Cup! It said that the Cup can last for more than a week!" Hermione said, she dropped the letter on my bed and opened the door, I stepped out and hollered down the stairs

"Aunty!" I yelled "Ydy?" Aunty Michelle called back, "Ron wedi gofyn os oes modd i mi a Hermione mynd i'r Weasleys! Ac os gallwn ni fynd i'r gamp enwog! Allwn ni fynd?I yelled "Ie! Pryd mae'n?" Aunty Michelle called "Yr wythnos diwethaf o'r gwyliau'r!" I said "Iawn!" Aunty Michelle called,

"'N annhymerus' siarad â Hermione y rhieni" Aunty Michelle said, I smiled and walked back in my room "Sorted, Aunty said she'll talk to your parents." I said

"Good, now shall I write back to him?" "Nah I'll do that later" I said, "Come on help me wash my hair. I don't fancy having my hair in a red pulpy mess for the rest of my life." I said.

I jumped into the bathroom and stood over the bath while Hermione took control of the shower head and ran the hot water over my head. "ARGH! HERMIONE" I cried

"Shh! You'll wake your uncle!" Hermione laughed, the water ran deep red as the excess red ran out of my hair, slowly it went from deep red to light red, to pink to barely there pink then clear, I shoved my hair into a towel cocoon, we got the hair dryer out, set it on high and dried my hair, I turned the hair drier off and placed it on the side, I fluffed my hair up and pouted into the mirror.

"God I feel like a bloody poser." I laughed

"Hmm, looks nice" I said looking in the mirror and putting a hand on my hips. "If only the boys in cadets could see me now!" I laughed. "They wouldn't recgonise me!" I laughed. "Very nice, ready for tomorrow night" Hermione said, I laughed and grabbed my camera

"Smile!" I squealed I on a picture of me and Hermione goofing off, eyes crossed tongues lolling. "That's one for the keeps. Omg have you seen the photo album I've made?" I smiled, "No, what photos are in there?"

"Well my Aunt got a picture of me when I first had my uniform and I tried it on, and I've just had pictures from then on, oh and in my first year I charmed this camera to work at Hogwarts, and I've managed to use it and take loads of pictures, which I print out and stick in my book! So far I've got three books! And I've started my fourth, and this pic is my first." I said, I slung my window open more and yelled over to Harry.

"Hey Harry! COME ON!" I yelled, I saw Uncle Vernon shake his fist at me so I smiled and waved, I saw Dudley stick his two fingers up at me from his bed room window "Mature Dudley, very mature!" I called over. "Hey, can you go get Beth? She wants to see this film while I wait for my twinny?" I asked.

She nodded, disappeared and appeared again with my cousin. "OMG what have you done to your hair?!" She exclaimed "Calm down Beth, okay it's just dye" I said.

Finally Harry replied "Oh sorry, I can't Uncle Vernon wants me to clean the whole house" Harry said. "What?! Damn" I said "Yeah I know. Maybe tomorrow?" He called back "Yeah okay tomorrow! I'll pick out another film!

"GOOD!" Harry called. He closed his window with a huge smile on his face. "Harry can't come tonight" I announced "Aw why?" Hermione asked, "He has to clean the house, so he's coming over tomorrow instead and we're watching _another_ film." I said

"Good! I like Harry." Beth said. "OOooh I see a little girl crush going on here..." I teased. Beth poked her tongue out at me. "Anyway, how about them films?" Hermione asked, "Yeah, you know where they are, I'll get the popcorn, and the drinks" I said running out the door, I heated the popcorn put them in a bowl and grabbed a lot of drinks.

When in the living room Aunty Michelle and Uncle Alfie was cuddled up on the settee "Ron Gofynnodd i mi a Hermione gall y Byd Cwpan Quidditch" I said

"Yeah gallwch fynd" Aunty Michelle said, "Thank you!" I said, I skipped up stairs shared out the drinks and placed the bowl in the middle of us, I grabbed the chocolate from my mini fridge and turned out the lights, the titles of _Clash of the Titans_ scrolled across the screen.

After 102 minutes the sky was dark and the credits rolled down the screen, the popcorn, chocolate and drinks were finished and lay discarded on my floor.

"Food!" Aunty Michelle called up. I jumped onto my bed and wrote a reply to Ron

_Dear Ron, yes, I'm allowed to go, my Mum is gunna ask Hermione's parents and then Hermione will let you know, okay? And tell your Dad, THANK YOU, I've always wanted to go to the Quidditch World Cup! When I was seven Cameron used to talk about it a lot! Can't wait, I've always wanted to go! Tell Fred, George, Ginny and Bill hi please, oh and I'll send Errol tomorrow once he's recovered. Love Jess xoxoxo_

I sent Pep off and closed the window, we got into our pyjamas, had food down stairs and watched some soaps, then went to bed, when I woke up me and Hermione spent the day getting ready. "Here!" I said, throwing a pink ruffled dress at Hermione, she caught it and smiled. "Ta!" She laughed.

She looked closely at it. "Where did you get this?" "Mum. She had it when she was our age!" I replied. We both had showers and were clean, her hair was down in smooth curls, and my hair was down but was straight and sleek.

Two hours later, our nails painted to match our dresses, Hermione had the pink ruffled dress, it came down to her knees, and she had a skinny belt on, with pink ballet flats. I was wearing a black short dress, with red belt and matching shoes.

The only make-up I had was smokey eyes, Hermione had pale make-up. At six we met Harry in shirt and slacks. "Smart" I commented "Thank you" he said, we piled into the car. Once there I gave Shanie her present and posed for photos.

"This is Hermione, you met before, oh and you should remember Harry, he went to our school." I said. "Yeah, I do. I think... do you two go to St Bernards?" Shanie asked, I looked at Hermione and Harry and nodded quickly. "Yeah we do" Hermione said "Come on let' dance!" she giggled, we had a good night dancing. We got home that night and collapsed in bed. "You have good friends!" Hermione said.

"Thanks, they're a bit distant though. Since I came to Hogwarts. I miss them but I don't have the experiences I have with you Harry and Ron! Like the troll, three headed dog... er that big Basilisk, oh Sirius too!" I smiled before tumbling into bed. Hermione was allowed to go to the Quidditch World Cup and soon Hermione went back to her own home for the week,

_Jess. Glad that you can come! Here, Ginny is going to write now, Jess! Yay! I'll get the extra bed ready, oh and the makeshift bed! Can't wait to see the Quidditch can you? Now here's Bill, Hiya Jess, glad to hear that you're coming, sorry we're using this letter as a way to talk but it would be too much letters don't you think? Anyway, glad to hear you're coming! Again, here's Ron again. Hi. Sorry about that, Fred and George wanted to write but I told Bill to give me the quill. So now it won't hurt your brain thinking of the letter. Anyway, Mum is happy, hope you haven't changed! Love Ron, Ginny and Bill_.

_Ron, Yay! Right let me think, in reply for Ginny no I can't wait, it's going to be good, and to Bill I agree, that it would be too much letters! And why I would have loved to talk to Fred and George, oh well, I'll see them soon. AND RON, MY BRAIN DON'T HURT I've had good results in Hogwarts! Love Jess xoxoxo_

* * *

Sorry again for the long wait, but I hope you all enjoy Fourth Year! :D


	2. The Early Morning Rise

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.** Btw I thought I would treat you all and update the second chapter :)

* * *

I packed enough stuff for a few days in the red rucksack and my school stuff and casual things in my trunk.

"Want a cupcake darling?" "Yes please Aunty" I said as Aunty Michelle and Uncle Alfie drove me to Ron's house. Or the 'Burrow' as they call it. "Do you remember the way? I've got maps from last time, want to see?" I jabbered,

"Honey, I know the way, I do remember the way" Aunty Michelle said, "Jessica stop pestering your Mum and be quiet" Uncle Alfie said. "Remember I told you. I know who my real Mum and Dad are! And you're my Aunt and Uncle." I said. I had second thoughts about those words and felt sorry,seeing as these people had raised me from when I was one years old as their own. But I couldn't take them back.

They sighed. When we got there, they stopped for a while. Bill chatted with Aunty Michelle and Uncle Alfie with Mrs Weasley. I was eating the food that Mrs Weasley set in front of me. "Thank you Mrs Weasley, but we really must go, I've got to argue more cases" Aunty Michelle said standing up.

She smiled at Mrs Weasley, trusting her to leave me with her for a while. "Mrs Weasley, your cooking is amazing" I said in my thick Welsh accent. After six years in England, I kept my accent probably thanks to Aunty Michelle and Uncle Alfie speaking Welsh around the house. "Why thank you dear" Mrs Weasley said.

"I've got to say, your cooking is actually better than my mum's. She is a terrible cook, I had to survive on ready meals for dinner and toast for breakfast, whenever I stayed in the holidays" I said as I tucked into another egg.

"Jess, dear, why have you dyed your hair?" Mrs Weasley asked, "I've always wanted to dye my hair." I said, Harry walked down the steps, followed by a half-asleep Ron,

"Nice to see you again" he said as he scuffed my hair and smiled, they ate while I helped clean the dishes laughing as Ron missed his mouth with a fork-full of bacon.

"He's hopeless" I laughed shaking him awake. The boys stumbled up stairs, yawning. "Is Ginny awake?" I asked "She should be. Here take up this plate for her" Mrs Weasley said handing me a plate of food.

I nodded and smile, I jumped up and walked up the stairs, I knocked on the door covered with The Weird Sister plastered across it, Ginny answered and gawped.

"You-your hair!" Ginny said, I nodded and handed her the plate, "Oh my god it's amazing!" She said. "Thanks!" I said, I stepped past her into the room which was really clean.

"Here, want help?" I asked "Yeah please" Ginny said, she sat down and started on the food, while I tore around her room picking out cute outfits and folding them in her bag, while I was doing this.

"Hey Jess?" Ginny asked "Yeah" I replied throwing in a pair of trackies. "Does Harry like me?" she asked "Yeah, course he does" I said looking at her, she put her plate down and looked at me.

"I mean like-like?" she asked "Erm, I don't know, why? You like him too?" I guessed "Well" Ginny said "You do!" I yelled "Yes yes I do fine" Ginny said "Look if you wanna get Harry to notice you, just date other boys." I said "Really?" "Yes, simple logic. Make a boy jealous, but before you start dating any guy, relax, let Harry see your true nature okay? Promise." I said

"Yeah course promise" Ginny said, she picked up the plate, sat and began to eat again. I laughed and picked up a cute, deep red, scooped neckline dress. "Wow this is cute!" I said

"Thanks, it was Mum's when she was my age" Ginny replied "Wow, its amazing, take it to Hogwarts, you'll find some use of it I'm sure." I said, I put it in her wardrobe and threw her skinnys into the bag.

"Okay" Ginny said. I began to sing _Punk Rocker_. "Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my haiiiiiirrrrrrrrr." I sang.

"Nice singing, no fair sis, you have a slave" Fred said, I spun and glared at him "I am not a slave!" I said, I saw Fred gawp, just like Ginny did. "Fred, what's up?" I heard George ask he stood in the doorway with Fred and gawped at me.

"What? It's just hair dye" I said "Wow" Fred mumbled. "Bloody hell Jess!" George said, he gave a long wolf whistle and smiled crookedly at me. I sighed and smiled at them, they smiled back, they walked in and gave me a hug.

"Nice to see you though" Fred said. "I know. Nice to see you too! Gin, packing done, check it over, I'm off to annoy Harry and Ron." I said, stepping past them and out the door, I bumped into Percy.

"Oh hello, I'm Percy, are you a friend of Ginny's?" he asked, he held out his hand for me to shake. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, shifting my weight onto one foot. "Yeah, but I'm as Ron's friend." I said "Ron's? How did he get a girl like you as a friend?" Percy asked

"By being my friend?" "Which school do you go to?" "Hogwarts, Gryffindor, going into my fourth year" I said "You can't be, I've never seen you before" Percy said

"Yes, you have" I said, "No I haven't I don't forget faces" Percy said "Yeah? Then how come you don't remember mine?" I asked. Percy stuttered. "Well I've never seen you before" he said "Funny. I seen you last year and the year before, well since my first year" I said folding my arms.

"Really? I can't remember seeing you there" Percy said ,confused. "Wow. Bad memory!" I laughed, Percy's cheeks flared, "I do not!" he protested. Fred and George walked past and laughed at the chat,

"You complete and utter idiot, she's Jess." George said "Jess? But she has black hair!" Percy said "I have, it's just a little Muggle thing called red hair dye, surely your dad would have mentioned it." I said, I stalked past him and down the stairs.

I spent the day helping Mrs Weasley make some food for tomorrow, then later I went up to Ron's room, which had two more beds crammed into the space, Ron explained that Fred and George we sleeping there because Bill and Charlie had their beds.

"Ah. Must be horrible then?" I asked "Haha yeah. They let of some dungbombs off last night. So I slept downstairs on the settee." Ron said. "Ahh and Harry just snorted and fell back asleep!" George laughed.

"Don't worry, when we got Harry, they gave that Muggle boy a Ton-Tongue Toffee" Ron laughed. "Dudley." Harry said. "Wow. You two are just undescribable. But I thank you for that, those were the screams I heard then..." I said.

Fred laughed and nodded "How about a quick round of Quidditch?" George suggested. "Yeah!" we agreed. We jumped up, me and Harry grabbed our brooms, and followed the twins and Ron out to their broom cupboard then head up onto the hill and mounted our brooms.

I loved playing Quidditch with just us. When we went back into the house to clean up before dinner then helped cart dishes out side. Bill and Charlie decided to battle the old tables. Which of course Percy yelled at us for. By seven o'clock the two tables was laden with food.

Mr Weasley and Percy were talking about a man called Ludo Bagman. Whoever he was. Mrs Weasley was arguing with Bill about his long hair and fang earring, Ginny joined in.

Me, Fred, George and Charlie talked Quidditch. "It's got to be Ireland. They flattened Peru in the Semi-finals." Charlie said "But Bulgaria has got Krum!" Fred argued.

"Krum is one decent player. Ireland has got seven. I wish England got through. That defeat was so embarrassing." Charlie said. "Yeah! Who knew Transylvania was so good?" I asked.

"What happened?" Harry asked "Lost three hundred and ninety to ten. And Wales lost to Uganda,that was a close shave. One two hundred and fifty to two hundred. Oh and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxemburg." I said "Oh." Harry said.

I turned my attention to Harry and Ron. "So have you heard from Sirius?" Ron asked "Yeah twice. I wrote to him yesterday. He might write back while I'm here." Harry said, I narrowed my eyes at that thought.

"Look at the time! You really should be in bed, all of you! Up at the crack of dawn. Harry, leave out your school list and I'll get your things tomorrow. There's no point in risking waiting until the Cup is over because it lasted five days last time." Mrs Weasley said.

"Wow! I hope it does this time!" Harry said. "I certainly don't! I shudder to think what my in-tray would look like." Percy said. "Yeah! Someone could send dragon dung again eh Perce?" Fred asked

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway! It was nothing personal!" Percy snapped storming away from us. "It was!" Fred whispered. "We sent it" George whispered. You had to laugh at the twins or at least with them. In the morning I woke up really early.

I dressed in the dark, hoping my outfit went well, luckily it did. Red Converse, thick black tights, purple ruffled skirt, mid-thigh, black vest and big grey unzipped hoodie, my red hair down my back. I went downstairs,

Mrs Weasley was already cooking breakfast. I made myself some coffee and sat down next to Mr Weasley.

"Do I look like a Muggle Jess?" Mr Weasley asked as Mrs Weasley put a plate of food in front of me. "Yeah just un-tuck your shirt and you'll be fine!" I smiled. He was wearing a golfing shirt and slacks. Fred, George, Harry and Ron stumbled into the room, all yawning and looking tired.

"Morning." I said, sipping my coffee. "Morning..." they yawned, they sat and ate the food put in front of them. "Where's Bill, Charlie and Per-Percy?" George yawned.

"They're Apparating. So they can have a lie-in." "So they're still in bed?" George asked. "That's the general idea of a lie-in." I replied. George poked his tongue out at me then smiled. "Why can't we Apparate?" Fred moaned.

"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test." Mrs Weasley snapped. "Where have those girls got to?" She asked going out the room. "You have to pass a test to Apparate?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes the Department of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple of people the other day for Apparating without a licence. It's not easy and when its not done properly it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I'm talking about got splinched." Mr Weasley said.

"Er, splinched?" Harry asked. "They left half of themselves behind. So they were stuck. Couldn't move either way. They had to wait for the Accidental Magic Reversal squad to sort them out. Meant a lot of paperwork. I can tell you, what with the Muggles who spotted the body parts they left behind." Mr Weasley said. "Were they okay?" Harry asked

"Oh yes, but they got a heavy fine. I don't think they'll be trying it again in a hurry. There's plenty of wizards who don't bother with Apparation."

"But Bill, Charlie and Percy can Apparate?" Harry asked. "Charlie had to take the test twice. First time he Apparated five miles south of where he meant to, right on top of some old dear doing her shopping." Fred laughed.

"Yes well he passed the second time." Mrs Weasley said coming back into the room "Percy passed two weeks ago. He's been Apparating downstairs every morning since just to prove he can." George mumbled as Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen both looking tired and dressed warmly.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny asked sitting down. "We've got a bit of a walk." Mr Weasley said, smiling at us all. "Walk? What are we walking to the World Cup?" Harry asked.

"No, no. That's miles away! We only need to walk a short way. It's very difficult for a large amount of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup-" Mr Weasley said.

"George!" Mrs Weasley cried. "What?" George asked innocently. "What is that in your pocket?" Mrs Weasley asked. "Nothing." George said quickly.

"Don't lie to me!" Mrs Weasley said, pointing her wand at his pocket. "_Accio_!" she said, a few brightly coloured objects flew out of George's pocket, he tried to grab them back. "We told you to destroy these!" Mrs Weasley seethed. She was holding Ton-Tongue Toffees, in her hand.

"_Accio_! _Accio_! _Accio_!" She cried and loads more Ton-Tongue Toffee flew out from his possession. "_Accio_!" She said once more, but none came.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred cried as Mrs Weasley threw them awqay. "What a waste of six months! No wonder you didn't get more OWLs!" Mrs Weasley shrieked. We finished our breakfast in hushed silence.

* * *

Tension building huh? Should I update later? I think I might, I'm not reallly busy, just going to see a friend's kitten :) Nawww! Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please, VOTE on my poll and REVIEW! :D


	3. The Morning of Quidditch

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

We got our bags and lined up outside, my coffee in my thermos in the top of my bag. Mrs Weasley handed Mr Weasley a massive bag stuffed with food and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well have a lovely time and behave yourselves. I'll send Bill, Charlie and Percy along about midday." Mrs Weasley said. Mr Weasley nodded and off we went following Fred and George.

The moon was still out, full, bright and lumanating the garden and our path, I love the moon on days like this. I walked by myself, looking at the moon, the plants and our path. We went into the quiet village, crossed it, finally got to the base of a massive hill.

A bump considered to the ones in Wales. Easy. I got to the top first after some major climbing. I sat down and waited for the others to catch up. I grinned at George when he got to the top.

"Damn how come you got so much energy?" He panted. "Coffee" I replied, grinning at him, he smiled back and laughed lightly. Mr Weasley came up after him.

"Whew! We've made good time, we've got ten minutes. We just need to find the portkey." Mr Weasley said as Hermione almost toppled over but Fred stopped her. "It won't be big. Come on." Mr Weasley said.

We searched for a few moments before we heard a shout. "Over here Arthur! Over here son! We've got it!" a man yelled. We looked over and saw two silhouettes. "Amos!" Mr Weasley called, striding over to greet them. We followed behind.

"This is Amos Diggory. He works for the Department and Control of Magical Creatures, and this is his son, Cedric." Mr Weasley said, Cedric looked at us, he really defined features, his eyes lingered on me, he said hi and we all said hi back. "Long walk Arthur?" Amos asked. "Not too bad. We live on the other side of the village. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparation test! Still not complaining though! Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackfull of Galleons! The tickets cost about that mind you, looks like I got off easy." Amos said, looking at us.

"Only the red heads are mine, this is Hermione Granger, Jess Evans and Harry Potter, friends of Ron's." Mr Weasley said. "Merlin's beard, Harry _Potter_?" Amos asked peering at Harry. "Er yeah." Harry said,

"Ced's talked about you of course. Told us all about playing against you last year. I said to him, I said, Ced that'll be something to tell your grandchildren! You _beat Harry Potter_!" Amos said. "Harry fell off his broom. I told you... it was an accident." Cedric said.

"Yes but you didn't fall off did you son? Always modest, our Ced! Always a gentlemen! Always the ladies man too! But the best man won I'm sure Harry would say the same, Wouldn't you eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which ones the better flier!" Amos said.

"I wouldn't know. I was unconscious" Harry muttered but I don't think Amos heard him. "Must be nearly time, do you know if we're waiting for anymore Amos?"

"No the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Facetts couldn't get tickets. There aren'y any more of us in this are there?" Amos asked.

"Not that I know of. Yes it's a minute off, we'd better be ready. You just need to touch the Portkey." Mr Weasley said, we stood in a tight circle, George managing to stand by me, and touched the boot. "Three, two, one." Mr Weasley said, I felt a pulling behind my navel, my feet left the ground.

Suddenly my feet slammed into the ground, I toppled over onto the ground and breathed out. Mr Weasley, Amos and Cedric were the only ones still standing. "Seven past five from Stoashedd Hill" Someone said, as us kids stood up, I had a good look around. It was a deserted stretch of misty moor.

Except for us and the two badly Muggle dressed wizards. One was wearing a tweed suit and thigh length galoshes, even worse, the other was wearing a kilt and a poncho. "Morning Basil." Mr Weasley said, handing over the boot to the kilted wizard, who chucked it into a box.

"Morning Arthur, not on duty huh? Lucky for some. We've been here all night. You'd better get out of the way... big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on I'll find your campsite Weasley... Weasley. A quarter of a mile over there, first field you come to. Ask for Mr Roberts. And er Diggory... second field... ask for Mr Payne" Basil said.

"Thank you Basil." Mr Weasley said. And we were off walking again, only for twenty minutes, until we saw a cottage, we left the Diggorys and walked up to the cottage. A man was standing in the doorway. "Morning!" Mr Weasley said, walking up to the Muggle man. "Morning." The Muggle said,

"Would you be Mr Roberts?" Mr Weasley asked. "Aye I would be. And you are?" Mr Roberts asked. "Weasley, one tent, booked a couple of days ago." Mr Weasley said.

"You've got a space, up by the wood there. You'll be paying now then?" Mr Roberts asked. "Ah, right, certainly." Mr Weasley said, he walked back to us and brought out a massive wad of Muggle money.

"Ah right, we need forty pounds twenty." Mr Weasley said. "You'll need two twentys and a fiver." I said. Mr Weasley looked confused, I took the wad of Muggle money from him and sifted through, handing the two twenties and a fiver to him.

He took the money over to Mr Roberts, who gave him his change and I handed the notes back to Mr Weasley and off we went, gazing at all the extraordinary tents some even had chimneys! Some were ordinary ones like the ones I used to use in Wales.

There was one tent with three floors and a few turrets. "Always the same. Can't help showing off!" Mr Weasley said with a smile. We reached the edge of the woods and saw the sign stuck in the ground.

"WEEZLY" which I guess was us! Right no magic allowed. Any of you three able to put up a tent?" Mr Weasley asked looking at me, Harry and Hermione.

"I've never been camping." Harry said. "Me neither." Hermione said, "I used to go camping all the time, and yeah. I know how to put up a tent in twenty minutes." I said.

"We'll test you to that." George said, "Well let's count George, one.. two... three." Fred counted. "Get a move on..." George grinned. I smiled at him and set to work on the tent. Ten minutes in and it looked nothing like its supposed to.

"Times a ticking Jess!" George said. "I'm working!" I called back, I found the part that I was looking for then after nine more minutes the tent was just about done as I rolled out the floor.. I stood back.

"You done it!" Mr Weasley said, "Under twenty minutes. Impressive Evans." George said.

"Evans? Since when do you call me Evans?" I asked as we piled into the tent. "Since now." George replied. I looked around, "Whoa, it's like a portable Tardis." I said, looking around at the five roomed tent.

A room for us girls, a room for Harry, Ron, Fred and George, a room for Mr Weasley, Percy, Charlie and Bill, a bathroom and a kitchen, there was one centre room, with a load of comfy seats and tapestries.

"Borrowed this from Perkins, hm we'll need water." "There's a tap marked on the map the Muggle gave us." Ron said, he looked at the map closely again. "It's on the other side of the field." Ron said.

"Well, why don't you Harry and Hermione get some water and the rest of us will get wood for the fire." Mr Weasley said, handing Ron pots and a kettle. "But we've got an oven!" Ron said. "When real Muggles camp they have fires not ovens. Don't they Jess?" Mr Weasley said.

"Er yeah." I said, Harry, Ron and Hermione set off for some water. "Do you know what wood we need for the fire?" Mr Weasley asked as me, him, Fred and George walked back outside towards the wood.

"Yeah, dry wood. If its been a good week then the wood at the top of these trees would be good. It's not that hard to get them without using magic. All I'll have to do is climb up and..." I caught sight of Mr Weasley's face.

"Er maybe the wood on the floor. I'll get some rocks for the base." I said, gathering up a nice selection of large rocks. I placed the rocks in a neat circle, then carted some more.

"Don't drop them now with your puny arms." George smiled "I have not got puny arms like you." I replied.

"Whatever you say Jess." George said with a wink. I smiled to myself as I walked past, George Weasley flirting with me? They piled the wood for me, and I arranged them on the rocks with some dry grass and old newspaper.

"I'll get the fire started." Mr Weasley said, I nodded and stood back with Ginny, Fred and George and watched Mr Weasley struggle with the matches.

"You've been gone ages." George said when Ron, Hermione and Harry finally came back with the water. "We met a few people. You still haven't got the fire going." Ron noted. "Dad's having fun with the matches." Fred laughed.

"I thought you were going to light the fire Jess?" Hermione asked. "I was but Mr Weasley wanted to do it." I said. "Go light it." Hermione ordered. "Okay, okay!" I said, tying my hair back as I walked towards the fire. I knelt beside Mr Weasley and took the matches from him.

"Here, Mr Weasley." I said, taking a fresh match from the box and struck it once, I held the lit match to the dried grass and old newspaper, I dropped the match in the fire, then gathered up the old matches and dropped them in the fire. I stayed close to the fire, poking it and adding some more wood.

Finally the fire was warm enough so that we could begin cooking, then Bill, Charlie and Percy came out of the woods. "Just Apparated Dad, ah! Excellent! Lunch!" Percy said. We began eating.

"So, Percy, how's Penelope?" I asked with a cocky grin. "Er she's uh fine." Percy said, going red. The other Weasleys smiled, "She dumped him for a wizard who had worse OWLs than us." Fred grinned.

"Aha! The man of the moment! Ludo!" Mr Weasley called. "Ahoy there Arthur! What a day eh? Perfect weather! A cloudless night coming! Not much for me to do!" Ludo said happily, Percy leaned forward in hope of a good impression, poor fool.

"Ah yes, this is my son, Percy, he just started at the Ministry. This is Bill, he works for Gringotts in Egypt. This is Charlie, he works with Dragons in Romania. My other sons Fred, no-George and Ron. This is my daughter Ginny, and these three are Ron's friends, Hermione Granger, Jessica Evans and Harry Potter, these are still at Hogwarts." Mr Weasley said.

Ludo Bagman did a double take at Harry's name, like everyone else, I'm not jealous of my brother, but it can be annoying. "Everyone this is Ludo Bagman, you know, it's thanks to him that we got these great tickets!" Mr Weasley said, Ludo simply waved at us.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur? I've already got Roddy Pontor betting me Bulgaria will score first. I offered him nice odds, condsidering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a week-long match." Ludo said. "Oh go on then. Let's see... a Galleon on Ireland to win?" Mr Weasley asked.

"A Galleon? Very well. Any other takers?" Ludo asked, looking at Bill and Charlie, "Nah I don't gamble." Charlie said. "Agreed. I like to keep my money." Bill said.

"Shame." Ludo said. "We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles and three Knuts, that Ireland wins but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch, oh and we'll throw in a fake wand." Fred said, pulling a fake wand from his bag.

"You don't want to go showing Mr Bagman rubbish like that-" Percy hissed, but Ludo took the fake wand from Fred gleefully and laughed when the wand gave a very loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken.

"Excellent! Haven't seen one this convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!" Ludo said. "Boys. I don't want you betting. That's all your savings. Your Mother..."

"Don't be a spoilsport Arthur! They're old enough to know what they want! Reckon Ireland will win but Krum will get the Snitch? Not a chance! I'll give you excellent odds on that one... we'll add five Galleons for the funny wand shall we?" Ludo asked, Ludo wrote down the twins names and their odds then handed a slip of parchment to George,

"Cheers." George said, slipping the parchment in his jacket, he turned away from Ludo and began to walk away, grinning at me in the process.

"Couldn't make me a brew could you? I've been keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty will be able to sort out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty different languages." Ludo laughed. "Mr Crouch? He can speak over two hundred languages! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll..." Percy listed.

"Anyone can speak Troll, all they have to do is point and grunt." Fred said, Percy glared at Fred, I rolled my eyes smiling at Fred, he's such a buffoon, for some reason my mind thought back to the dreams I've been having recently, with the Muggle man, Pettigrew and that green flash.

"Back now." I muttered to Ginny, she nodded, and I stood and walked to my room that I share with Hermione and Ginny and sat on my bed. I grabbed some parchment and wrote a letter to my god father.

Dear Severus, I've been having these dreams and they're scaring me. I know Harry has written to Sirius, so I thought you should know as you are my godfather. I'm fine though, I'm staying with the Weasleys and we're going to the Quidditch World Cup. But everything is fine, so please don't worry, love Jess.

Of course I didn't send it, Pep was at the Burrow relaxing, she's flown the whole summer.

But I buried the parchment deep in my bag and brought out a bobble, I tied my red hair back in a high ponytail, leaving my fringe hang forward to cover my scar, I got some concealer and covered my scar, normally I would use the concealment charm, but I'm not at Hogwarts so I can't use magic. The charm is tricky, but very useful, the one I use lasts a month, so I don't have to keep charming my scar. I stood again and went to the door,

"Oh it's just details! They're signed haven't they? I bet you anything these kids will know soon enough anyway! I mean, it is happening at Hogwarts-" Ludo said,

"Ludo we need to meet with the Bulgarians you know." A new voice said, I peered over the doorway, it was an old man with sort of grey hair and a bushy mustache.

"Thank you for the tea Weatherby." The man said to Percy. The man gave a cup back to Percy and stood, Ludo stood "See you all later! You'll be up in the Top Box with me!" Ludo said, he waved and they both Disapparated.

"What's happening at Hogwarts Dad?" Fred asked "You'll find out soon enough." Mr Weasley said smiling, I stepped back outside and sat next to Ginny and George again. George nudged my arm softly and smiled at me.

"It's classified information until such time as the Ministry decides to release it. Mr Crouch was quite right not to disclose it." "Oh shut it Weatherby." Fred muttered. "At least he uh got the first three letters right." I laughed. The morning and afternoon flew by. "Ominoculars!" a man called

"Aw man! I wish I didn't buy this stupid hat now." Ron muttered as he looked at the Omnioculars. "Total bargain. Ten Galleons each. You can replay action, slow everything down and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it."

"Four pairs." Harry said quickly and firmly. "No don't bother." Ron muttered. "You won't be getting anything for Christmas for about ten years." Harry said, handing one to each of us.

"Thanks" I said, quickly hugging him. "Fair enough." Ron said "Oooh thanks Harry, and I'll get us some programs..." Hermione said, I looked over at Fred and George, they were looking at some face paint sadly, I guess they weren't able to buy anything.

After a while, they left. "I'll be back now." I said to Harry, Ron and Hermione, I picked up the face paint they were looking at and bought it. Back at the tent I handed it to them.

"Aw thanks Jessie! You're my favourite red head!" Fred laughed. I grinned at them.

* * *

I hope you all enjoy this one. Meow! :3


	4. The Quidditch Match

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Suddenly there was a deep booming gong and then Mr Weasley called "It's time! Come on let's go!" And we were off. Mr Weasley led us through the forest and suddenly a massive Quidditch pitch, teaming with people.

"Prime seats! Top Box! Straight up stairs Arthur and as high as you can go!" The Ministry Witch said. We began to climb the steps, carpeted in rich purple. As we neared the top the crowds thinned out.

We got to the top, and glanced around, we were right at the top of the stadium, it was awesome, Mr Weasley filed us to the front row, awesome! Harry was in front of me, and George was behind me, there was a soft breeze blowing from behind me, and I could smell something that I loved, but I can't put a finger on it, it was a homely scent, that made me feel so comfortable.

Our seats were deep purple, like the carpets, and so comfy with arms. There were loads of wizards and witches filing around below us, getting to their seats. There were around twenty seats in our box, there was only a small house elf in the box with us. It looked a lot like Dobby.

Harry began having a conversation with the creature. "Awesome! I can make that old bloke down there pick his nose again... and again... and again." Ron said excitedly as he looked through his Omnioculars.

"Ew that's disgusting Ron!" I claimed "A display from the team mascots will precede the match." Hermione read out loud.

"Oh that's always worth watching! National teams brings creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show." Mr Weasley said, that should be interesting.

I guess Ireland would bring something Irelandish... the box slowly filled with more and more Ministry people. They began to talk to Harry as usual, I turned to Fred and George on my left. "I wonder what they'll bring?" Fred asked they both began to ponder.

Suddenly, Harry, Ron and Hermione spun, so I spun too, I saw the Malfoys had turned up.

"Ah Fudge, how are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or my son Draco."

"How do you do? How do you do? And allow me to introduce you to Mr Oblansk – we he's the Bulgarian Ministor of Magic and he can't understand a word I'm saying. You know Arthur Weasley?" Fudge said, Lucius Malfoy looked at us all.

"Good lord Arthur. Did you sell your house to get seats in the Top Box?" Lucius said, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur, he's here as my guest." Fudge said.

"How- how nice." Mr Weasley said, Lucius, Draco and his mother left and sat. "Slimy git." "Bet he couldn't get tickets so he donated." I said, then Ludo Bagman race into the box.

"Everyone ready? Minister, ready to go?" he asked "Ready when you are Ludo." Fudge said, Ludo grinned and pulled out his wand and held it to his throat.

"_Sonorus_! Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!" and a roar of applause, and yells filled the arena.

"And now, allow me to introduce the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" Ludo said. "I wonder what athey've brought. _Veela._" He said.

Veela was girls. Prettygirls. I noticed how the men leaned forward, drooling at them. Maybe their charm only worked on men.

Suddenly Harry was at the wall with his leg over. "Harry!" Hermione cried, Harry shook himself, and sat back down, to my left, Fred and George were drooling.

For some reason it hurt me to see George drool over different girls. It twisted my stomach with jealousy. I was happy when I saw them leave.

"And now, put your wands in the air for the Irish National Team Mascots!" Ludo said and a massive green and gold comet zoomed into the stadium, the comet split in two and hurtled towards the goalposts.

A rainbow appeared across the field, joining the balls of light together, then the rainbow faded and the balls of light merged together above the stadium, then it began raining gold. "Excellent!" Ron yelled. It turned out to be raining money. The balls of light disappeared and leprechauns floated down.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! Dimitrov! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaanddddddd _Krum_!"

"That's him that's him!" Ron yelled. "And the Irish National Quidditch Team! Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaanddddddd _Lynch_!" the Quidditch players flew about for a few minutes, getting the crowd to cheer.

"And our referee from Egypt, Hassan Mostafa!" and a small wizard really tanned, came out onto the pitch in gold robes he blew a whistle hopped on his broom and let the Bludgers and the Snitch go then threw the Quaffle up.

I could hardly see the Quaffle, being a Chaser I thought I would, but these are at international level! Ireland was winning easily, but their Seeker was sort of useless.

Then Krum and Lynch were neck and neck heading straight for the ground.

Then Krum pulled up and Lynch crashed into the ground. "Oh no he was feinting!" I remember this move. Oliver taught us that.

Well taught Harry, the rest was just sitting and I was sunbathing. After Lynch was deemed okay Ireland scored more and more.

One hundred and thirty points to Ireland and ten to Bulgaria. The Veela started dancing when Ireland got a penalty and the referee got kicked in the shins by a mediwizard.

The referee came to his senses and told the Veela off, and wanted to send them off. The Bulgarian team weren't happy though. Ireland got two penalties instead.

Then the Veelas had a hissy fit. And Krum got the Snitch. Just as Fred and George said. Ireland will score first but Krum will get the Snitch.

We made our way back downstairs, I had a banging headache. "Don't tell your mother you've been gambling." Mr Weasley said sternly as we walked back down the stairs.

"Don't worry Dad. We've got big plans for this money and we don't want it confiscated." Fred replied. I saw George grin at Fred but paid no attention.

* * *

There we go some more for ya :)


	5. After the Quidditch Match

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

We made our way through the forest again and went into the tent. We had a cup of hot chocolate then went to bed. We had bunks and I was in top and no one was on the bottom of mine.

I kept tossing and turning because of the Irish supporters celebrating loudly. "Do they ever shut up?" I asked myself. "Just try to sleep Jess..." Hermione moaned, I sighed and turned over, and fell right off the bed. I let out a little scream and a "Oof!" when I landed.

"Ow..." I moaned turning over in my blanket that I took with me. Hermione turned on the little torch she had, she shone it at Ginny and herself then at me. They both had amused looks on their face. "You know what. I'm just gunna stay here." I said grabbing a pillow from the bottom bunk and settling down.

"Ginny!- Hermione!- Jess! Get up! get up now!" I heard Bill mutter from our door. Then as I woke up more I heard screams.

"What is it Bill?" I asked jumping up and grabbing my hoodie from the chair and pulled some Uggs on. Bill rushed us outside, there were a few fire and people running towards the forest.

I couldn't see what they were running from.

"Get back to the portkey everyone and stick together! Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility! Go!" Mr Weasley yelled.

Suddenly everyone was torn apart, me, Ron and Hermione lost Harry, then suddenly I lost them two, I couldn't see anyone I knew, only the people who dragged me from them.

"Hermione! Ron!" I cried "JESS!" Hermione screamed, "Hermione!" I cried, I was too short to see anything. I was pressed against a tent, I could feel I was in danger, or something dangerous was going to happen. I really didn't like that feeling!

"Jess! Jess! Jess!" I heard someone shout. Some hands shoved me backwards and I toppled over onto a tent, one of the tent poles dragged up my leg, slicing the skin open.

"Ah! Crap!" I screamed as the pain shot up my leg. I grabbed my leg and sat where I was, trying not to scream in pain, letting my hands get coated in blood.

I looked down at it, I tried to pressure the cut, it wasn't working, it still bled a lot. "Crap." I muttered again, I pressed harder on my leg.

"JESS!" George yelled, he was pushing his way through the crowds, I could hear him.

"George!" I screamed, the pushing crowds had thinned down, he looked around and spotted me on the floor he rushed over and knelt by me, he looked at my leg and placed a hand on it, then retracted it and looked at the red on his hand

"Shit. What happened Jess?" George asked.

"Fy goes, rhywun yn gwthio i mi, ac mae hyn yn digwydd." I said panicking. George looked panicked for a moment then took control

"Shush, shush. Come on." George said, he scooped me up into his arms and walked with the throng of people, I rested my head on his chest, he kept talking to me, making sure that I won't go to sleep, he turned away from the crowds and up the hill.

He carried me up, "Shush, Jess, stop speaking Welsh we can't understand you" he said.

"Ond, ond George! OW! My goes! Ah! Crap, fy nghoes yn lladd. Rwy'n credu bod yna ychydig o polyn babell yn fy nghoes!" I cried, bracing my leg. "Shush! Jess? Oh no..." George said walking.

As soon as Ginny saw us she ran, "Jess? George, what happened?" Ginny asked walking with us to the portkey, where Fred was waiting anxiously.

"Her leg, I think she's speaking Welsh so I can't understand her." George said.

Fred looked up as we neared him, his eyes widened when he saw George carrying me, George put me on the ground, and I winced at the pain in my leg. "What happened?" Fred asked as George sat down beside me and slid an arm around my waist.

"I don't know, I mean I just got separated from Hermione and Ron, where are they?" I said, back in English "They've gone looking for Harry." George said.

"Oh god I hope they find him" I whispered "Here" Fred said taking out his wand "Er no, Fred, sorry, I think I'll wait until your dad gets here, you're underage."

"Oh okay then, but you're bleeding to death." Fred said. He put away his wand but stayed close to me. "I won't if I keep pressure on it." I said.

We saw a weird green mark in the sky, a skull and a snake, it made my scar burn like crazy. "Ah!" I cried clutching at my head, I rolled over and shoved my head into the grass.

"Jess?" George asked "Jess!" Ginny cried. My scar stopped burning and I relaxed my shoulders, I sat up and looked at the three Weasleys.

"Sorry, my head just split." I said. Soon we saw, Hermione, Ron, Mr Weasley and Harry walking up to us. We saw Cedric and Amos Diggory behind them.

Dad, can you heal Jess? She cut her leg, on something, when she got separated from us" George said, he pointed at my leg as I smiled at Harry, Ron and Hermione, they looked scared, and shaken.

I reached up to Hermione and she took hold of my hand, I squeezed her hand softly. She smiled. Mr Weasley whipped out his wand and repaired my leg.

"This may hurt" he warned, I nodded and braced my leg "Try not to brace" he said, George took hold of my hand, when Mr Weasley finally repaired it, I squeezed George's hand tightly.

He winced. It hurt a lot. Still, we travelled by portkey back to the Burrow, leaving Amos and Cedric by the tree and we continued home, I had help from George and Fred, their arms holding my waist and my arms around their shoulders, they helped me up to Ginny's room then left.

Me, Hermione and Ginny fell straight asleep. We stayed in the Burrow until it was time to go back to Hogwarts, so on the train me and Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet when the Lady with the trolley went past yelling, "Anything from the trolley!"

I jumped up and grabbed my wallet, me, Harry and Ron went to the door, "Packet of Droobles, and a liquorice wand" Ron said, he looked into his hand and realized he hadn't got enough. "On second thought just the Droobles" Ron said "It's alright, I'll get it, don't worry" Harry said "Just the Droobles. Thanks" Ron said, she handed him the sweet

"Can I has a Slithery snake and a packet of Berty please?" I asked handing over four Knuts and three Sickles, she handed me my sweets and just before I turned, someone said

"Two pumpkin pasties please" she had a foreign voice, me and Harry looked at her, she was pretty, she gave me a glance and fixed on Harry, I looked between the two and smiled, I backed away into the room and sat down in the corner, chewing on my snake

"Anything sweet for you dear?" the woman asked "Oh, no I'm not hungry. Thank you" Harry said looking back into the hall before sitting back down, smiling to himself.

"Harry's in lllooovvvvveeeeeeee" I teased "Shut up Jess" Harry said with the smile on his face. "This is horrible" Hermione said, shaking her head from the paper

!How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Wasn't there any security or..." Hermione asked "Loads according to Dad. That'd what worried them so much. Happened right under their noses." Ron said,

_Stupid scar! _Harry thought. _I know how you feel Harry, mines been burning to._ I thought back. I saw Harry reach for his forehead, mine had been burning too, not so much now though,

"It's hurting again isn't it? Your scar." Hermione asked "I'm fine" Harry said, Hermione leaned forward

"You know Sirius will want to hear about this what you saw at the world cup, and your dream" Hermione said, immediately Harry's mind filled up with images of Pettigrew, some random man and a voice in a armchair, a snake slithered in and spoke in Parseltongue. Then a Muggle caretaker got killed and a screaming was heard.

Harry nodded and grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote it all down. He sent Hedwig off and smiled at us.

_I saw the dream Harry. I had the dream too. Just before I woke up for the Quidditch._ I thought. _Same. It's freaky, both the same dream on the same night_ Harry thought _Not really, if you think about it. We're twins. Who were nearly killed by You-Know-Who and that's a bond none other magical twins have_ I thought.

_Touche_ Harry thought back. I let out a laugh.

"What's the joke?" Ron asked. "Hm? Oh thinking about the slip-up at the World Cup, how Moran tried to take on Krum." I said. I got out my new book and began to read, chewing on my snake.

"Right, we are about to go over the bridge, I'm gunna go pee." I said standing up and putting my book on my seat.

"Me too" Hermione said putting the newspaper down on the chair,

"Love how you spare us the details Jess" Ron joked "What?" I asked innocently.

Ron laughed, "We're best mates and have been for three years I'm not going to bother to save the details. It takes up too much energy." I said. We stepped out the compartment and set off for the toilets. We saw Neville and Seamus walking towards us,

"Hi Hermione, hi..." Neville said, "Jess" I laughed "Jess?!" he asked blinking "Er yeah I dyed my hair" I said, "Oh, I didn't reconnise you. You look so different" he said, I smiled as we squeezed past them and continued down the carriage, the last compartment before the blocks opened and Pansy Parkinson stepped out

"Oh look it's the nerd and the tomato, how nice" Pansy drawled

"Say what you want Pansy. My skin is hard as rock and nothing can get through." I chimed said "What happened? A tomato burst on your head and stained?" Pansy sneered

"Nah called being inventive and using your mind for something other than how to walk. Plus my Mam bought this for me." I said

"Oh yeah, then why do you keeping falling and managing to break yourself and end up in the Infirmary?" Pansy asked "Bad eye coordination maybe? At least I can show what I feel" I said, I pulled Hermione past her and into the toilet blocks, we went in separate cubicles.

I admired myself in the mirror, I had smudged my smokey eye makeup, I had pale face, dark eyes, and my lips were outlined in soft pink. I stepped back and looked into the mirror of myself. I had my dark blue skinnys, white tank and black loose waistcoat, and a loose brown skinny belt, I scuffed my Converse.

I put my hands on my hips and pouted. Looking at Hermione, she smiled, "Come on big head" I walked with her, I pretended to look shocked.

"I'm being serious you've become big headed" Hermione stated "How?" I asked "Just, your hair, and look at your makeup!" Hermione said "I know" I cried "Good!" Hermione said back.

"Shhhh okay? I know what I'm like okay? I'm sorry, I bet your feeling left out, somehow" I said "Yeah just a bit" Hermione said "How about I give you high lights?" I asked "Oh what?" Hermione said "Yeah! Highlights that compliment your cheek bones and hair colour, please, mam knows what to get!" I said

"Fine" Hermione sighed, "Yay!" I squealed happily "And it doesn't help now that all the boys will be after you, I've already noticed George going after you." Hermione said "What? Why?"

"Cause you're pretty, and your body too" Hermione said, I'm an early bloomer considered to the rest of the girls in my year.

"I'm sorry Hermione, it's nature's fault, and hey, you're pretty too! Now that you've calmed your hair a bit, it suits you, then again it suited you back then too so don't worry will ya?" I said we went into the compartment and sat down.

I fluffed up my hair and sighed. "What's up?" Ron asked "Nothing I don't think" I said "You think? Ron repeated

"Yeah, I mean did I do right in dying my hair bright red?" I asked "Sure, it's up to you" Ron said "Jess, don't let Pansy get to you" Hermione said

"Pansy? As in Pansy Parkinson?" Harry asked "Yeah" I said "What? Since when did you care what a toad like her said?" Harry exploded "Oh sorry sir!" I laughed,

"Good!" he said. "Calm down Harry. Calm." I said. "But Harry is right. Only care what us three say about you, Jess" Ron said. I put on my serious face

"Ronald Weasley. I believe that is the most logical thing you ever said to me. I am surprised." I said. Ron smiled. I pulled at the hem of my waist coat and looked out the window as we neared the school, it loomed up to us. We filed to the carriages and up to Hogwarts.

As we were walking into the courtyard we heard horses, we couldn't see them so we rushed to the side and looked up in the air, sure enough there was horse and carriage heading for Hogwarts, it circled and headed for Hagrid, who was signalling them to land, which they did, they nearly landed on top of Hagrid. Who dived out the way, everyone was chattering as they landed.

The carriage was drawn by white winged horses. The carriage itself was blue and was laced in gold. We were standing by Fred, George and Ginny. "Well there's something you don't see every day!" George said, we watched the river as the top of a ship surfaced out of the water, it was awesome. It surfaced fully and water dripped of it.

* * *

And I'm leaving for Germany soon :) ahhhhhh can't wait, but you'll have no more updates for a week, I am sorry. :(


	6. The Announcement

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

We had to leave the ship and carriage there and go change. The second through seventh were ordered to go change into our house uniforms, while the new First Years were still arriving on the boats.

My uniform consisted of a pair of black ballet flats, black knee-high socks, high waisted trousers with a crease down the centre of each leg, cream blouse tucked into my high waisted trousers, Gryffindor tie, long black woollen cardigan with red and gold trimming, and the Gryffindor badge stitched onto it, and my robes, after all I'm fourteen now, I've grown out of skirts, maybe when I'm older I'll wear them again.

We all made our way to the hall, where I walked down with Seamus and Neville, "Are Harry and Ron late as usual?" I asked as I twirled my hair into a ponytail, the decided against it and left it down

"Yeah, Ron lost his tie as usual. And Harry was helping him" Seamus told me "Haha! As usual." I laughed. "Yeah there's Hermione" Neville pointed out, I smiled and hung back.

Neville and Seamus walked on, Hermione caught up with me. We walked around the corner and I told her about Harry and Ron. We both laughed at them.

In the Hall I turned to Hermione "Save me a seat, I'm waiting for Harry" I said to Hermione, she nodded and smiled.

I waited and looked up to the ceiling. "There are more candles this year" I observed to myself, some second year Gryffindor girls walked past and gave me stinkers, I laughed and waved at them, then Harry tapped my shoulder, I saw the second year gasp as they recognise him as the Harry Potter, I smiled and turned to Harry.

"You have some admirers Harry. Naw it's so cute." I laughed, he smiled and pulled me away. "So you had to help Ron again with finding his tie? Why doesn't Mrs Weasley give it to Ginny or something to hold it for him? Or at least when you stay for summer to give it to you to keep hold of?" I asked

"He doesn't tell her" Harry laughed. "We should tell her then! It'll save some bother." I laughed. We sat down next to Hermione and Ron, while the other Gryffindors filed in around us,

Fred and George sat near us, they smiled down at us, they were the oldest out of the Weasley family that was at Hogwarts this term. "The hair hasn't faded yet has it?" Fred laughed, he reached over and scuffed my hair

"Oi, leave my hair alone and no the dye can last for up to six months. You saw me this morning... you're an idiot Fred." I complained "Ooooh where's the tomboy we created last year?" George teased

"Perlease, I had to spend over half my holiday with my snooty, prissy, clean girly cousin Beth. I'm working on getting her to be a tomboy though, it's a slow progress but it's almost there.." I said

"Wow, she that bad" "Yeah she is. Right Hermione? Harry?" I said, I watched as Harry's face nearly burst into laughter "Yeah!" Harry laughed "Which side of the family is she on?" Fred asked

"On my mum's side, luckily so I only see her when I go down Wales, and don't worry the tomboy will be back soon, I'll see to it!" I said, McGonagall hushed us, the Sorting Ceremony started, with forty students the Sorting Hat quickly sorted them and soon there were ten new kids in each house.

They all sat at the bottom of the extremely long tables and Dumbledore stood in front of a podium. And began to speak, "Well, now we're all settled in and sorted I'd like to make an announcement this castle, will not only be your home this year" Dumbledore said, he was nearly interrupted by Filch opening the door and jogging down the walkway towards him

"But home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts...yes what is it?" Dumbledore asked as Filch stopped by him and puffed out of breath, finally he whispered to Dumbledore "Well, well, well, must be something important, Filch doesn't run for anyone" I whispered

"Haha got that right!" Fred joked "So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament" as he spoke, pupils mumble in agreement.

Ohmygawd. The Triwizard Tournament, it was this awesome tournament, I wanted to take part. "For those of you do not know..." Dumbledore trailed

"Brilliant" Fred and George said.

"The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime" Dumbledore said.

The big doors opened and everyone turned to see a class of girls, all formed up, they walked down the aisle, "Bloody hell" they sighed twice then ran down the rest of the way, they sort of done a dance, loads of "Blimey, that's one big woman" Seamus said to Ron.

It ended up that one girl in the middle after she front flipped down the centre and an older girl who spun, they were sisters I think, they had blonde hair and elf features. Dumbledore led Madame Maxime down the aisle and to the bottom.

Everyone burst into applause, some boys even wolf whistled. The girls filed off to the side and Dumbledore ran up to the podium. He held out his arms to quiet the clapping "And now our friends from the North. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff" Dumbledore said.

Again the heads turned as buff boys stalked in with walking sticks, they were doing some sort of ritual which continued to the bottom of the hall some in thick winter coats and awesome hats, but others in trousers and long sleeved top. It was quite awesome.

They broke into a run and one done some street dance. "Blimey it's him" Ron said, we turned and saw who he was talking about. It was Viktor Krum. Ohmygawd. "Viktor Krum!" Ron said, Viktor Krum stalked down the aisle in a thick coat and hat.

He stalked ahead of this really tall man in a white coat. Then suddenly a massive dragon formed out of fire flew around the room. "Albus" Karkaroff said man-hugging Dumbledore. Both heads sat with Dumbledore on the Professor table while the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs sat on extra tables and we started our feast.

"Jess, why'd you dye your hair red?" Ron asked, finally, I bet the question was bugging him. "Well, because my mam offered to buy some hair dye because I said I wanted to dye my hair, like a chestnut brown or toffee, but my mam came back with this red didn't she, Hermione?" I asked

"Yeah, offered to get dye for me too but I said no" Hermione said. "I wanna do this Triwizard Tournament" George said "Oh and me, from what I read, it sounds fun" I said "Are you kidding me?" Harry asked "Yeah I wanna have a go!" I laughed

"D'aww so do I" Ron laughed "Well let's all put our names in later!" I said "Yeah we shall" George said. We watched as men hauled a massive decoration up in front of the Professor's table. "Your attention please!" Dumbledore called, silencing the hall.

"I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks" Dumbledore said

"Wicked" Fred and George said "I agree" I whispered back.

"For this reason the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the Head of Department of International Magical Cooperation Mr Bartemius Crouch" Dumbledore said, as he spoke a man stood and walked towards Dumbledore.

Suddenly a booming noise over head was heard and rain stormed down on us but never actually hit us. People screamed and worried, I covered my ears, a bolt of light shot up into the ceiling and the thunder stopped.

Everyone turned and looked at a new comer, it was Mad Eye Moody. The like best ever Auror. My role model. "Bloody hell. It's Mad Eye Moody" Ron muttered, "Alastor Moody? The Auror?" Hermione whispered "Auror?" Dean asked "Dark wizard catcher" Ron whispered "Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him" I said "He's supposed to be mad as a hatter though these days" Ron said, everyone watched how Moody was greeted by Dumbledore.

He stood to the side and took a sneaky swig of his flask "What's that he's drinking do you suppose?" Seamus asked "I don't know, but I don't think that's pumpkin juice" Harry said. Bartemius Crouch took his place in front of the decoration,

"After due consideration the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be" Crouch said,

"No way! No! That's rubbish!" yells throughout the hall was heard "Allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament this decision is final" Crouch said "THAT'S RUBBISH!" Fred yelled. The yells continued for a bit that Dumbledore stepped forward, "Silence!" he turned to the decoration and touched it with his wand, the decoration melted away and in its place was a stone cup, blue fire erupted out of it.

"Wow" I said "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun." Dumbledore said, he suddenly smiled,

"Off to bed" he said. The prefects stood and led the first years out. I walked with Harry, Ron and Hermione but pulled back "I'll be there now. The password is Julahula right?" I asked

"Yeah, see you" Harry said and they walked off, one of the Durmstrang boys was left behind and looked lost, his name was Joshuha, "E-cuse me, Miz, I is lost. I am Joshuha." He said, "Oh you'll be needing the black lake right? So out the door, and just follow the road, or you can ask Hagrid, he'll tell you. Hagrid!" I called, gesturing him over.

"Evans. This school is not a circus. We don't yell here." Snape snapped at me "Sorry Professor I was helping a Durmstrang student who got lost. Wouldn't you rather me be helpful than one of your Slytherin lot who just shove people out of their way?" I said "I am very sorry, Professor." Joshuha said.

Hagrid bumbled over. "Alrigh' there Jess." Hagrid said, "Hiya Hagrid, Joshuha is lost, can you take him down to the lake? As I really don't want to get in trouble on the first night. _Again_." I asked "Aligh', alrigh' Jess, make sure of tha'!" Hagrid said.

"Goodbye, Jess?" Joshuha asked "Yes, I'm Jess." I smiled. Joshuha nodded and followed Hagrid. I walked past Snape and went to the Common room and into my dorm. I told Hermione all about Joshuha.

"Ah the kids, lucky things, they have years here" I said to Hermione as we got ready for bed later that night. "Jess! We have years!" Hermione protested.

"I know but it's running out fast!" I said pulling on my pjs and jumping onto my bed. I got out my ink and quill and some parchment

Hello Aunty Michelle, Uncle Alfie. Back at Hogwarts is a nice feeling, don't forget to let Cookie, Bella, Sugar and Mash out! Can you send me some Galaxy? I can't find any in my trunk, well give the dogs a kiss, oh and remember to give Max a treat, and Pep when she gets there, and remember to give Mars the tuna in the tin later. Please? Love your Jess xoxo

I sealed it up and gave it to Pep. I tied it to her leg "Now this is for Aunty Michelle and Uncle Alfie, of

f you go" I said. She flew off and I closed the window. I was glad I had unpacked super fast earlier, I hummed under breath, while laying on my bed, eventually I pulled the blanket over my head and falling asleep.

In the morning I got up, dressed and had breakfast, grabbed my books, stuffed them in my bag and made my way to Music.

"Today class. We are going to warm our voices up then sing, the school song." Flitwick said. I smiled, I love Music. I stood in my place, and began with Flitwick leading us. After we warmed up he got us one at a time to sing the Hogwart's song.

I was in the middle, when it was my turn I stood on the stage I opened my mouth;

_Hogwarts, _

_Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please, _

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff, _

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest, _

_And learn until our brains all rot_

* * *

And some more to keep you through the week :)


	7. Defence Against the Dark Arts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

A few days past before our first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. We settled down into our seats and watched Moody.

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror" he said, picking up some chalk and writing his name on the board. "Ministry malcontent and your new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" Moody asked, he looked around the room, his eyes scrutinizing each of us.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" Moody asked. _Unforgivable Curses rang a bell in my mind._

"Three, sir." I said "And they are so named?" Moody asked writing on the black board. "Because they are unforgivable, the use of any one of them will-" I said.

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different!" Moody said slamming the chalk on the table. "You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared!" Moody said, picking up the chalk and walking to the blackboard.

"You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!" Moody yelled. "Aw no way. The old codger can see out the back of his head" Seamus whined "And hear across classrooms!" Moody yelled throwing the chalk at Seamus. "So, which curse shall we see first?" Moody asked. "Weasley!" Moody snapped "Yes?" Ron whimpered.

"Stand!" Moody ordered. Ron stood slowly. "Give us a curse." Moody demanded "Well, uh my dad did tell me about one. The Imperious Curse" Ron said in a sort of question way.

"Oh yeah, your father would have known about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." Moody said, he turned back to his desk and took out a spider, and scooped it onto his hand. _"Engorgio_" he said and the spider grew.

"_Imperio_" He said, he had full control of the spider, he made the spider dance around the room. First onto Dean's desk, then onto Crabbe's head. "Don't worry. She's completely harmless" Moody said as he flung the spider on to the Patil twins desk.

Moody made the spider dance on Ron's head. "If she bites she's lethal" Moody let out a childish laugh and flung the spider onto Draco "What are you laughing at?" Moody asked.

Draco began to whine and cry. "Talented isn't she? What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?" Moody asked he flung the spider against glass, "Drown herself?" he asked as he dangled the spider over the water.

Moody brought the spider back towards him and put her on the table. "Scores of Witches and Wizards have claimed that they only did you-know-who's bidding under the influence of the Imperious Curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another, another!" Moody said, more hands went up this time including mine. "Longbottom is it? Up." Moody said. Neville stood slowly,

"Professor Sprout tells me, you have an aptitude for Herbology." Moody said, Neville nodded "There's the um. The Crutiatus Curse." Neville nodded. "Correct! Correct! Come, come," Moody , bringing Neville towards the table with the spider.

"Particually nasty. The torture curse. _Crucio_" Moody said. The spider squeaked and squeaked painfully, I flinched every time she squeaked. I could see Neville getting bothered by it. It built up in me

"Stop it!" I screamed standing up quickly. "Can't you see it's bothering him?! Stop it!" I cried. Moody cut the spell and looked around. Moody picked up the spider and brought it over to my desk, he laid it on my books.

"Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable curse Miss Evans." Moody said. I could feel tears build up, but I swallowed them. I looked at him fiercely "The killing curse." I said "Correct. _Avada Kedavra!_" Moody said. He killed the poor spider straight off. I was still standing at this time. I gave him a glare and walked towards the door.

"Miss Evans. Where do you think you're going?" Moody asked "I need to get over the fact that you killed a living animal in front of me." I spat. I opened the door and stalked away.

I went to the library, grabbed the first book I saw and began to read it. Slowly my anger disaparated. I was calmer. "Jess?" Hermione asked when I got back to the common room later. "Yeah 'Mione?" I asked "What happened to you?" Hermione asked

"I couldn't stay in the same room as him then. I just couldn't not after he killed that spider in front of me." I said "I know it was horrid!" Hermione agreed. "Anyway, I'm going to bed." I said "It's only half nine" Hermione protested "I know. My bed time!" I said. I changed into my jammas and went to bed.

The few days that followed were good, getting back to lessons and connecting with the Professors again. But on Wednesday night. We were sitting in a small hall with some girls from Beauxtons and some boys from Durmstrang. I was talking to some of the Beauxtons girls, Anniotte and Fleur.

"Have you entered?" I asked "Yes, I have, that's why I am here." Fleur said. "Oh you Annie?" I asked "I'm sixteen. I'm too young" she said. We watched as Cedric Diggory put his name in the cup, when he passed us, he gave me a wink.

"Aw it's a sad rule I wanna do it too!" I said. "Ah I wish to be selected. The thrill of it. And are my eyes diseaving me or did Cedric Diggory just wink at you?" Fleur said

"Yeah. Sadly yes. I'm not interested." I said, at that moment the doors slammed open and Fred and George ran through.

"Yesssss!" They yelled. I said bye and walked over to Ron, Harry and Hermione. People cheered and clapped them as they ran to us, high-fiving people.

"Thank you thank you!" they laughed. George turned and seemed to search for someone momentaringly then his eyes settled on me and gave me a wink. "And did that boy just wink?" Fleur asked, "Yeah."

"Well you might as well be a Veela in disguise!" Fleur said, I blushed a bit and George grinned like a monkey. "Well lads, we've done it." Fred said "Cooked it up just this morning" George finished

"It's not going to work!" Hermione sang, Fred and George sat either side of her, "Oh yeah?" George asked "And why is that Granger?" Fred asked. "You see this?" Hermione said pointing to the age line. "What did they cook up this morning?" I asked Ron

"An Aging potion" Ron replied. "This is an Age Line. Dumbledore drew it himself." "So" "So. A genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dim-witted as an Aging Potion." Hermione said.

"But that's why it's so brilliant" George said "Because it's so pathetically dim-witted." Fred finished. "It's not going to work." Hermione said.

"Let them try..." I laughed. They jumped up and shook the potions. "Ready Fred?" "Ready George." They linked arms, "Bottoms up" they said, then drank their potions, they jumped over the line and cheered. "Yeahh!" people cheered more, including me.

They put their names into the Goblet and waited for seconds, "Yesss" They cheered. People began to clap but then the Goblet sent out streams of fire, some hit them square in the chest, sending them out of the circle and onto the floor a few feet away.

They landed with grunts and sat up. Their heads were white and they had white beards and mustaches. "You said!" they yelled, people laughed and they began to fight.

Kids rushed around them including me, Ron and Harry. "Fight fight, fight!" we chanted, the chanting quietened when a small side door was opened. Igor Karkroff and Krum walked through. They looked so serious.

The chanting stopped and we turned from Fred and George, to watch Krum stalk through the Age Line easily and dropped his name in the Cup. He walked away again and the groups dispersed. Fred and George was still fighting.

I got out my wand, and cast a spell I learned in first year. It created a shield between and they couldn't reach each other "Quit it!" I yelled.

"How'd you do that?" "Take it down!" "No! Stop fighting!" I cried. We argued for five minutes before they promised, then I took the shield off, and took them to Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey" I said. Taking hold of Fred and George's arms and pushing them forward. "It's not me this time. It's them. They made an Aging Potion, and it's gone wrong." I said

"Ah, now you two sit there. While I go get this Potion sorted, Jess, can you go get Professor Snape?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "Yes" I said. I turned and walked off towards the Potions classroom.

"Professor?" I asked tapping on the door and opening it. No one was there, I closed the door and jumped out of my skin when I saw Snape standing in front of me "What were you doing?" Snape asked "Madam Pomfrey wants you in the Infirmary." I said

"Why?" "She needs a potion" I said. I followed him to the Infirmary again. "Ah Professor, I need you to make an antidote for an Aging Potion." The nurse said.

"Yes. I'll need..." Snape said, listing off things. He went to get them and made the Potion in minutes, he came back, and gave the potion to the twins, who glugged it quickly "Argh!" Fred yelled. "That's disgusting!" George cried.

"Well, shouldn't make your own Potions, now off you go" Madam Pomfrey said. I led the way back to the common room "I had to take you there" I said. "Meh you'll have to make our potions from now on, at least you'll get it right" Fred said

"Aye of course I will. Right I'm off to bed" I said. "Aw look, it's the good girl!" George teased "I care about getting a proper night sleep!" I said, I went to bed.

* * *

It'll keep you going for the week .


	8. The Choosing of the Champions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

It was chaos in the hall on Thursday. I had saved us all a seat and sat, watching them mill around trying to grab seats. "Wonder who'll get chosen" I thought out loud "I know Cedric put his name in. But I wonder who else." Hermione said.

"Yeah did I tell you what he did?" I asked "No" Hermione said. I scooted closer and whispered in her ear. "Really? Even when you're only fourteen and they know it, you still get chatted up!" Hermione cried. "I know!" I said, I whispered in her ear about George too, she was still shocked about that

"It's not her fault, she's pretty, she takes after mum." Harry laughed. "True" Hermione said. "Sit down please." Dumbledore said, we watched as others sat and turned our attention to Dumbledore. "Now is the moment you've all been waiting for. The champion selection." Dumbledore said, lowering the lights in the hall.

He touched the goblet, it turned red and shot out a scrap of paper, it turned blue again as Dumbledore caught the scrap of paper "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum" Dumbledore called. A burst of cheers urupted from the Durmstrang.

I saw Hermione blush a little when Dumbledore called his name. I made up my mind to find out why. Krum stood up, shook hands with Dumbledore and walked away. I saw Joshuha looking quite unhappy. The flames turned red again and shot out another paper out.

Dumbledore caught it "The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour" Dumbledore called. More cheers from their side of the hall was sounded, she stood, shook hands with Dumbledore and went off. Again the flames turned red and another scrap of paper shot out, which Dumbledore caught.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!" a burst of applause burst out from the Hufflepuff kids, he stood, shook hands with Dumbledore and followed where Krum and Fleur went.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory" Dumbledore said, he turned to the covered object and raised his hand "The Triwizard Cup!" the applause surrounded the hall.

I joined in on the clapping until I saw the flames in the Goblet dance around wildly, Dumbledore turned and saw the flames, he walked towards it, the flames turned red, and shot out another piece of paper.

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore said. Everyone turned towards us. "Harry" I whispered to him, he turned to me, with a scared look. When Harry didn't stand "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Go on Harry" Hermione whispered. "Go" I said "Harry for goodness sake" Hermione said, pushing Harry up, Harry walked to Dumbledore, shocked, there was no clapping, just silence he slowly made his way away from us.

"He's a cheat!" Someone yelled "He's not even seventeen yet" another yelled. When Harry had gone, and most of the staff has followed, arguing. "What happened?" Ron asked "I don't know" Hermione whispered "It can't have been him he's not old enough" I said

"We know he's not but how?" Hermione asked "Well we can't turn against him can we?" I asked "No, we can't" Hermione agreed "Whatever" Ron muttered. "Ron!" Hermione exclaimed "No he done this! Why?"He asked "I don't know" I answered.

We made our way to the common room and stayed up half the night talking about it. We finally went to bed, but me and Hermione stayed up whispering.

Over the next few days, Harry began to distance himself from us again. "Harrrrryyyy" I complained "What Jess?" Harry asked "Why are you being so away ish?" I asked "I'm not," Harry objected. "You are! You haven't talked to me, your twin in days!" I cried.

"Well I'm sorry okay? I've got that interview today with Rita Skeeter." Harry said "Ah, she writes lies, don't worry, Harry I'm still here for you. Don't you forget that!" I said, grabbing my books. "Now while you slum it at the interview I'll be stuck with Potions, Charms and Magical Creatures. See ya at lunch" I said. "Yeah" Harry said.

I went along quickly to my Potions class and settled into my seat, Ron looked grumpy as usual "Ron. Rhoi'r gorau i fod mor moch-pennawd a llongyfarch Harry, mae angen ein cymorth. fod yn ffrind." I said. "Jess. You know I speak no Welsh, all I could understand was Harry, and friend. No I won't he didn't tell me anything about this." Ron said

"That's because he didn't know either!" I said "Yeah right, bet he's been planning this since we were told." Ron muttered "No! Ron no he didn't!" I cried. "Yeah right" Ron muttered. Snape walked in so we had to be quiet, he set us to make a potion, a common antidote to poisons. I helped Ron for a bit but he pushed me away, so I worked on my own, peeking at Ron's work going wrong.

He got told off of course, he didn't care, during Creatures Hagrid pulled me aside "How's Harry?" he asked "Nervous, scared. Cut off from us." I said "And how's Ron taking it?" "Acting like a spoilt brat to be honest" I said.

"Ah, I guess not so well, anyway, go take Fang to the edge of the forest and back, he's getting a bit bored will ya?" "Aye. Come on Fang!" I called, I whistled, and the dog ran stupidly towards me. I stroked his back as he ran past. I leaned against a tree and watched as Fang chased a butterfly around.

In the distance I saw a dark figure, my first thought was Voldemort but the figure was too bulky, I gasped, got my wand and looked back at Hagrid, I saw Draco watch me, he turned away quickly, I turned to the figure again, but it was gone. I breathed in quickly.

"Fang. Come on" I called, little hint of panic in my voice. I hurried back to Hagrid. "What happened?" he asked, when I told him "I saw a figure. Like in first year but the figure was bulkier." I said "Wow. I've seen a figure in there too. Maybe it's the same one." He said "Could be." I said.

"Okay, then off you lot go." Hagrid called. I grabbed my bag and waited for Hermione and Ron. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked "Interview with Rita Skeeter" I replied as we climbed the hill back to the castle. We went into the hall, Harry was sitting there by himself.

"Hey Harry" I said sitting down opposite him. "Hiya Jess, Hermione." He said. He completely ignored Ron. This was going to be a long year. "How was the interview" "Annoying. You know I hate the attention, Jess." Harry said."True" I replied.

The first week back at Hogwarts went fast, the Daily Prophet told lies about Harry which I laughed at. On Friday night the week later, I had a nightmare.

It was of a house and a graveyard, where a caretaker was pissed off. Who went into this weird old house and up the steps, he stopped outside a room people were talking but it was muffled, I couldn't hear anything, but there was a green light, then the muffling stopped and a scream ripped through my head.

I woke up with a gasp and in a sweat. "Jess you okay?" Hermione asked, "Yeah" I breathed out. "What happened?" Hermione asked "I saw someone get killed" I gulped. "Okay, try and get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to try and sort out this thing with Harry and Ron" Hermione said sleepily. "I agree" I said, laying back and staring into the darkness until I finally fell asleep.

On Saturday, the next week, I was sleeping late I had a bad head that day and stayed in bed.

I slept all day. My dream was of a man walking up to a house, but the dream slowly merged into dragons, firing fire at myself, and _Hagrid_? Then back into the first dream. The green flash appeared. I got scared and woke with a scream. It was pitch black and I was shaking so much, and sweating.

"Mum! Mum!" I yelled. "Jess? Jess?" Hermione was asking I ignored her and continued to ask for my mum. "Get McGonagall!" Hermione yelled. I was breathing hard, sweating and crying. "What happened?"

"I don't know Professor! She just woke up screaming, we woke up too" Parvati said. "Come" McGonagall said after a moment's pause. Hermione and Belle took hold of me and practically dragged me to the Infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey rushed me into bed, gave me a potion that gave me no dreams and got rid of them all, of course she didn't know about my bad head, but that slowly went but in the morning came back stronger than ever, preventing any visitors.

Madam Pomfrey gave me another potion that made me fall asleep until Monday morning. "Hello, Jess, you're back" Madam Pomfrey said, I was the only one in the Infirmary. "What happened?" I asked "You had an infection in your chest and lungs, it was closing the pipes making it nearly impossible for you to breathe, and somehow it gave you headaches." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Oh. Was it bad?" "Fairly bad" "How many people who tried to visit?" I asked "Um, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, oh and three other girls from your room, oh and the twin Weasleys and their sister, and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. So all in all eleven people, more wanted to visit, but I had to put my foot down after eleven." Madam Pomfrey said,

"Who were they?" "Most of your class, even Mr Malfoy! You must be popular!" "Okay, I'm tired, can I go back to sleep?" I asked, "Of course" Madam Pomfrey said.

I lay back and turned onto my side and slept. "Jess. Jess." Someone said, waking me from my dreamless dream. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up slowly. "Jess" a boy said in relief. I rubbed my eyes and saw it was George. "Where's Freddie?" I asked

"Charms practise." George said "Oh" "And I came here to see you. I wanted to see how you are" "I'm fine I think. I had an infection in my lungs or something. I couldn't breathe that's all I know" I said, "Well I'm glad you're okay" George said.

"I want my hug" I said opening my arms. George smiled he hugged me "Stop scaring us like that" George whispered. "I'm sorry" I whispered back. I lay back, "I've got to go. Madam Pomfrey said one at a time and the others want to see you. Bye" George said, standing and tapping my head. "Cheeky" I smiled.

He went out and Harry came in. "Jess! Never do that again!" Harry said, sitting by me. "Sorry, Harry. I had the dream again, that's why I woke up screaming. Then I had another dream. It was of a dragon, a few actually, and it breathed fire towards me, I was just standing there, and Hagrid was there too. But then the dream had merged into the first dream! It was so confusing!"

"Jess, I think that dream was linked to me! I was watching dragons! Hagrid took me to see what the First Task was." Harry said "What? I missed that? Over the weekend?" "Yeah you also got three essays." "Aw damn. What for and what are they about?"

"Um first, Potions, the uses of the Leedleeks. Second, Dark Arts, the effectiveness of a Patronus and Music. The Notes for Pitch. Flitwick told me to tell you." "Merlin." I said. "I know. Hermione might as well tell you the answers"

"But, Harry, I know about Patronuses. Remember? Anyway I can go to the professors and ask" I said "Well good luck with Snape!" Harry laughed. "I have a feeling he'll help me. Like in first year he helped me." I said "Well, I'm just saying. See ya soon kid." Harry said standing.

"We don't know who's older!" "I asked Sirius!" "No!" I laughed he laughed too and went off. Hermione and Ron came in together and questioned me. Then they went and I fell back asleep. "Is she okay?" someone asked, I recognised the voice as Snape's

"Yes, Professor, I healed her lungs and chest so it's perfectly mended." Madam Pomfrey said. "Are you completely sure?" Snape asked again "Yes Professor, she will be fine by tomorrow afternoon." Madam Pomfrey said, I heard heels clicking, then silence, then someone grabbed my hand and whispered

"Get better Jess. Please" it was Snape. I opened my eyes and pulled my hand away. He stood up straight "I'm okay today, it was on Saturday night that I was bad" I said, pulling myself up.

"What happened?" "I-I had a dream." "About?" "A Muggle. He w-went in a house, and got killed. By a green flash. The Killing Curse. It was horrible!" I said "But it's just a dream."

"I know but I found it scary at the time. And it was really vivid." I said, "I just need to check that you are fine" "Well I am. And I'm tired" I said "Go back to sleep" he said, he stood and off he went.

* * *

There ya go! I hope you all enjoy! :D


	9. The Badges

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

I was allowed out of bed on Wednesday, so I walked with Harry down the halls towards Music and towards the common room. Next week Ron still wasn't talking to Harry, but during our break between lessons, me and Harry was walking along together.

When we walked past a group of Hufflepuff kids wearing badges that said _Potter Stinks_. "You cheat, Potter" One said "You stink Potter" as we walked down the hall. "Good luck Potter." "Potter stinks!" more Hufflepuffs chanted, a little kid ran past "Cedric rules" "Thanks" Harry said, we turned out onto the courtyard.

"Like the badge?" a Hufflepuff asked, the group of Hufflepuffs laughed "Excuse me" Harry said, when they didn't move, I went first and shoved past them, followed by Harry, the dumb Hufflepuffs started to laugh again. "I need to speak to Cedric" Harry said to me, as we neared Cedric.

"Okay, feel free, I ain't stopping you." I said. Cedric was lounging with his mates on a bench. They all stopped laughing, when we neared. "Hey! Read the badge Potter!" the friends laughed. "Can I have a word?" Harry asked, Cedric looked shocked then said

"All right." He walked away with me and Harry while his mate continued laughing and jeering. "You stink Potter!" "Potter you stink!" "Harry Potter smells!" we stopped a little away. Harry took a breath and said "Dragons. That's the first task" Harry said "They've got one for each of us" "Come on Ced!" someone yelled. "Are you serious?" Cedric asked, leaning down closer to us.

Harry nodded at him. "It's true, I've seen them" I said, that was true, I didn't say where though. "And Fleur and Krum know, do they?" Cedric asked "Yes" Harry said quickly "Come on Ced, leave him" one of Cedric's friends yelled. "Right" Cedric said quietly. "He's not worth it!" Someone called. "Read the badges Potter!" people yelled, as me and Harry began to walk away.

Cedric reached out and took hold of Harry "Hey, listen. About the badges, I've asked them not to wear them but-" Cedric said "Don't worry about it" Harry said. I tapped Harry on his shoulder he turned and faced me.

"I'm going to get my bag, I left it in the Charms class" I said "Okay, see you in Potions." Harry said, turning from me. I went and tapped on the door, "Hello?" I asked as I went in, "Ah Miss Evans how can I help you?" Professor Flitwick asked. "No Professor, I left my bag here on accident" I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back "Ah, well I shall see you next lesson" Flitwick said, walking back into his study. I grabbed my bag, slung it on my shoulder and made my way back to the courtyard. There was a group huddled around a tree. So I joined on watching as Moody was using the Imperious curse on a Ferret. It was striking blonde.

"Professor Moody!"McGonagall cried when she realised what Moody was doing. She and another group of students ran up to us. I craned my head and saw Harry laughing and smiling, I quickly walked to him.

"What are you doing?" McGonagall asked "Teaching" Moody asked, flinging the ferret into the air and bringing it back down. "Is that a-? Is that a student?" McGonagall cried. "Technically it's a ferret." Moody replied. Moody shoved the ferret down Crabbe's trousers, while the ferret was struggling.

While we all burst out laughing. "Stand still! Stand still!" Goyle cried, he thrust his hand down Crabbe's trousers, but brought it back up quickly, and jumped backwards holding his hand back.

The ferret crawled out of Crabbe's trouser leg. McGonagall threw a spell at the ferret, who spun and turned into a whimpering Draco Malfoy. He stood, turned and spotted Moody, he backed away from him.

"My Father will hear about this!" Draco yelled "Is that a threat?" Moody asked, he started towards Draco, who scooted around the tree. "Professor Moody!" McGonagall cried. "Is that a threat?!" Moody asked again. "Professor!" McGonagall screeched.

Moody spun as Draco ran from the tree and through the crowds. "I could tell you stories about your Father that would curl even your greasy hair!" Moody yelled after Draco. "Alastor! Alastor" McGonagall said "It doesn't end here!" Moody screamed.

"Alastor, we never use transfiguration as a punishment!" McGonagall said, "Surely Dumbledore told you that" even Moody was ashamed, McGonagall had a way with words. "He might have mentioned it" Moody mumbled "Well, you will do well to remember it. " McGonagall said.

She turned and stalked away. "Away" she ordered us, a group of kids ran away. "You. Come with me" Moody said to Harry "Er, see ya?" I asked "Yeah see you later" Harry said, brushing me off. I guess I looked taken a back.

"Jess, thank Harry for me please" Cedric, said, his hand on my elbow. I shook him off. "I will when I see him next" I said moodily as we walked. "I wish you would smile more, you have such a pretty smile" Cedric said, he looked deep into my eyes. I glared back

"Excuse me, but I hear a flirt in your voice" I replied. "Yes you hear right." Cedric laughed back "Well if you please, never touch me again, I don't take an interest in you so bog off." I said. I narrowed my eyes "Sorry." Cedric nearly whispered. "Well then." I said.

I turned and stalked away. I wandered early to the Potions class and waited on the floor outside. I took out a old notebook and grabbed a pencil. I made light drawings of the tree in my mind. I hummed along as I made the light strokes on the paper. "Earth to Jess!" someone yelled in my ear.

My pencil and paper scattered onto the floor as I jumped "Gawd!" I cried. It was Ron, he helped me up and grabbed the pencil and paper, while I grabbed my bag. "Next time you try to wake me from a trance please don't screech in my ear." I said as he handed me the books

"Sorry" He mumbled "Jeez! Ron. I'm joking here" I said. "Oh" Ron mumbled. I laughed as we walked into Snape's classroom. "You should be used to my jokes by now" I said "Yeah I should but you're someone who I can never get used to." Ron joked

"Yeah and I hope not!" I laughed sitting at the bench. I got out my notebook and pencil and studied the drawing. "There's something I didn't know" Ron said, sitting next to me. "What?" I asked adding a line "That you can draw" Ron said.

"Ron, I've been drawing all my life. You've never paid attention" I said. Ron was about to saying something when Snape stood at his desk "Today. It's theory" he said in his boring tone. I grabbed my ink and quill, then tore my drawing out of my notebook and put it in my bag.

That lesson we wrote all about the uses of the Yuna-Pula Potion, the good and bad. Hermione was in the Infirmary with a headache, while Harry was somewhere with Moody.

"At lunch you gunna go see Hermione?" I whispered as we wrote it out. "Yeah. You?" he whispered back. Snape hit the table with a book making a loud noise and making me cry out.

"Gah!" "No talking" Snape snapped. He stalked away while I held my heart, taking deep breaths. Ron took some paper and scratched out

Are you okay? Yeah, scared of him to be honest I wrote back. Yeah me too, he's always been scary. Ron wrote. I smiled and wrote out the next line from the board. The Yuna-Lula potion helps with the stimulation of the brain and heart, in the need of health and growth, it is grown under water, and allows the drinker/eater to have a few moments of underwater bliss.

The rest of the lesson went quickly. "Come on Ron" I said, he was half asleep. I packed up my things as Snape walked towards us "No Potter or Granger today?" he asked "No Hermione is in the Infirmary and Moody has Harry somewhere" I replied.

"Why has Moody got Potter?" Snape asked "I don't know" I replied "Has Potter done anything?" Snape asked "Not as far as I know. Bye" I said, grabbing my shoulder bag and walking out. As soon as Ron pulled the door shut Ron whispered to me "What was that about?"

"Snape being nosey as usual" I whispered back. "Oh" Ron replied. "What have we got now?" Ron asked. "Well, I've got Muggle Studies. You've got a free lesson" I said. "Ah. Well meet you at the Infirmary." Ron said. "Bye" I smiled and continued onto Muggle Studies.

"Hello, Professor" I said, as the Professor let us through the door. "Hello, Miss Evans, have you done the assigned work?" she asked "Yes, and in excellent detail." I replied sitting at my seat. I set out my work and ink and quill. "Today class" the Professor said she clapped her hands, silencing us.

The people standing up, sat down in their seats and listened. "We are going to learn about the uses of a phone" she said. I put my hand up. "Yes, Miss Evans?" the Professor asked "What type of phone?" I asked "What do you mean?" she asked

"Well there are home phones, which people call landlines or there is a portable phone called the mobile phone, or in America, the cell phone" I said.

"Oh, um let me refer to my notes" she said, turning back to her desk. She turned back after a few minutes and said "The mobile phone" she said. I jotted that down on my piece of parchment. The lesson sped quickly. I passed the twins on the way to the Infirmary

"Save me and Ron a seat at lunch" I said. "Why?" Fred asked "We're going to see Hermione" I replied "Tell her to get better from us" George said. We passed and I met Ron at the Infirmary. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his bag at his feet.

"Ron" I said "Jess" he replied."Are we done talking like that?" Ron asked. "Yeah. Let's go. I told Fred and George to save us a seat" I said. "Good. I'm starved. I hope Hermione will be happy. I'm missing lunch for her" Ron said "Can't you think of nothing except food?" I said

"I know I should but you know me and food" Ron said. I laughed and pushed open the door, the nurse was walking around the room, "Hello, Madam Pomfrey" I said, "Hello, Jess, how are you?" Madam Pomfrey asked "I'm fine, Madam, but how is Hermione?" I asked

"Ah she's had on and off headaches throughout the day." She said "Ouch, can you cure her?" I asked "Yes, but I need a potion from Professor Snape, and he is very busy" she said "Maybe I could?" I asked "No, it needs to be made by a expert, sorry, Jess, let her rest, she's tired." Madam Pomfrey said. "Okay" I said. I turned around and dragged Ron out of the Infirmary

"Let's go Ron" I said. "Okay" Ron sighed. We sat down next to Harry. Who told us of Moody helping him. "The First task is to be this weekend. Both of you better be there" Harry said. "Harry. Of course I am. I want to see you at the First Task" I said Ron looked moody as ever.

He leaned away from Harry and stared down at his food. I rolled my eyes and conversed with Fred and George. They told me of their plans to be bookies at the tasks,

"So what you're telling me is you're gunna get people to bet on either Harry, Cedric, Fleur or Krum?" I asked "That's the plan" Fred laughed "Wow" was all I said.

"What?" George asked "Nothing. Just wow." I said tucking into my sandwiches. Professor McGonagall walked up and told me to see her in her office after lunch.

I finished and went and found Professor McGonagall. I found her in her study.

* * *

I shall be leaving soon :( for a whole week :O


	10. The First Task

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

"Professor?" I asked, when I tapped on the door, she opened it and smiled, she invited me in and sat me down in front of her desk. "Yes Miss Evans?" she asked. She had a cup of tea. She poured one for me too. "You wanted to see me?" I asked meekly.

"Oh yes, I did, I've heard Mr Weasley and Mr Potter not talking as much as they used to, what happened?" McGonagall asked. "Well, Ron wanted to do the Triwizard Tournment, but he couldn't and he's either jealous or angry at Harry for being chosen. But I know Harry would never do that! He didn't want to do it!" I said "I know, Miss Evans, but how do you know that?" McGonagall asked

"Oh I heard it" I said "From whom?" "Um. In Harry's mind" I said quietly. "I beg your pardon. Did you say in Mr Potter's mind?" McGonagall repeated. "You must know Me and Harry are twins?" I said

"Yes, I am very aware, and also that no one else knows apart from me, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore." McGonagall said. "And Ron, Hermione and Harry" I said "Who told them?" she asked "I told Hermione and Ron, Tom Riddle told Harry, when we were down in the Chamber of Secrets." I said

"Who told you?" she asked "Professor Snape, when I had that massive fit in my first year, well one night in the Infirmary Snape visited me and told me that he was my God-father and that me and Harry were twins." I said.

"Oh, I never realised, you must know you can never tell anyone that you are his God-daughter, or that you and Mr Potter are twins." she said "Yes, I haven't told anyone else, but my Aunty and Uncle. Not about Snape though." I said. By then I had finished my tea.

"But how do you know you can read his mind?" "He can read mine too. I dunno how it started we could just hear each other's minds. But only when we want to, if you get what I mean." I said

"Right. Now off to your next lesson." McGonagall said. I smiled, stood and went out the door. I skipped to get my Care book and then down to Hagrid's. I was early, somehow I was always early. "Hiya Hagrid" I said, he was outside chopping wood

"Hiya Jess, do yeh mind going in ter get Fang? Somethin' is up with 'im today, 'e won take notice of me maybe yeh can sort 'im out" he said. "Okay" I said dropping my book and bag on the steps, and hopping inside. It was dark "Fang?" I asked.

I kneeled down beside his bed, I stroked his ears, and looked at him. "What's up little Fang?" I cooed. He lifted his head. He looked into my eyes pleading. I sensed what had happened. "Hagrid!" I called he walked in

"He's lonely. Since you became Professor, he's been lonely. Bring him too class. It'll be more fun for both him and you." I said. "Oh, Fang yeh big dope, come on" Hagrid said. He slapped his thigh and Fang jumped up and bounded over to Hagrid, we all walked outside into the sunshine.

I grabbed my bag and book and went over by a tree and sat waiting for the rest. Ron came down first, followed by some more kids then Harry at last. "Finally" I said. The lesson went fast soon it was the end of the day and we were all in bed.

That's where I had another nightmare, the same as the one before, me waking up in a sweat. I stayed awake for the rest of the night, but stayed still. It was Friday, my day was full of Charms Potions, Divination and Transfiguration.

On Saturday it was the day of the First Task. I was in the stands next to Ron and Hermione. When Fred and George, carrying a box between them called out "Bets! Place you bets!" they called "Step up folks! Who fancies a flutter in today's bloodbath?" I called them over and placed two Galleons on Harry.

They wandered away and me and Hermione went down to the tent. "You're attention please. This is a great day for all of us." Dumbledore said into his wand, the dragons roared in agreement and the crowds cheered.

"Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger. Please keep your seats at all times" Dumbledore said "Too late" I whispered to Hermione as we snuck down to the edge of the tent. "Psst" Hermione whispered.

I zoned out on what Dumbledore warned and watched as Hermione tried to catch Harry's attention. "Psst" she whispered again. She lifted the tent flap, "Harry? Is that you?" She asked "Yeah" Harry whispered back "How are you feeling? Okay?" Hermione asked

"The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to..." Hermione said "Battle a dragon?" Harry finished. I silently laughed at his tone. Hermione whimpered and scurried into the tent and hugged Harry. I wanted to follow but if we were both caught it would have been bad. There was the sound of a flash and a gasp.

"Young love." A woman said, she sighed "How... stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today... you two might even make the front page" the woman said. I sighed and stormed into the tent. "Are you saying Harry is going to die?" I demanded as I stalked up to Harry and Hermione, glaring at her with my bright blue eyes.

"It might be possible" she replied. The other Champions had gathered around us. "Nice to see you have a sense of positiveness" I said "Child. Not everything has to be positive, it's life" she replied.

"Negative much?" I spat. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Beth?! Rydych chi'n meddwl i bopeth fod yn negyddol?! Beth am cadarnhaol huh?!" "What?" the woman asked. "You have no business here" Krum said, seeing my discomfort of the situation.

"This tent is for Champions, and friends" Krum said. The woman turned and gazed at Krum. "No matter. We've got what we wanted." She said, walking off to a corner. "Good day Champions!" Dumbledore said, bursting through the flaps. "Gather round please" he said, standing us in a circle. "Now, you've waited and you've wondered, and at last the moment has arrived. A moment only four of you can fully appreciate" Dumbledore said, he gazed around at the group his eyes settling on me and Hermione

"Miss Granger? Miss Evans? What are you doing here?" he asked "Oh, um. Sorry we'll just go" she said. "Professor, can I have Jess here?" Harry asked. "Very well." Dumbledore said. I gave Hermione a look of sympathy as she walked away.

"Barty the bag" Dumbledore ordered. The man called Barty stepped forward. Champions, in a circle around me." He ordered "Miss Delacour, over here. Mr Krum. And Potter, Mr Potter, over here" Barty said, moving everyone about. Harry stood in front. I stood in the gap between Cedric and Harry watching.

"That's right. Now Miss Delacour, if you will" Barty said, offering her the bag. She reached in and jumped, she pulled out a green dragon, "The Welsh Green." Barty said, he offered Krum and Cedric the bag. Krum had the Chinese Fireball and Cedric had the Swedish Short-snout.

"Which leaves." Barty said, moving onto Harry. "The Horntail" Harry whispered. "What's that boy?" Barty asked "Nothing" he said. I put my hand on his shoulder and watched as he pulled out the Hungarian Horntail.

"These represent four very real dragons. Each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple: collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?" Barty asked.

I patted Harry's shoulder. "Very well. Good luck Champions" Dumbledore said. "Mr Diggory, at the sound of the cannon, you may..." Dumbledore said, getting cut off by a loud boom. The whole tent shook as Filch set the cannon off.

Dumbledore let Cedric go and went with the other adults to sit outside and watch. I sat with Harry as he trembled and shook "Harry, come on, I'm here with you" I said. "I know, Jess, I know, I can't help it. Maybe Dad didn't want me to do this. Or mum" Harry said

"So? Dad would have encouraged us to take chances and face our fears, well, what are you doing now? You're facing your fears" I said. "Okay" Harry said. "Shall I stay here? Or do you want me to leave, so I won't have to see your tears?" I joked

"Jess. You go. I'm fine" Harry said. "Yeah right, you're shaking to the bone" I said. I still got up and went out of the tent. Saying good luck to all of the Champions. I stood with Ron and Hermione. We watched as Cedric, Fleur and Krum, all got their eggs. But Harry had the worst dragon.

I bit my nails until they were flaked, chipped and thin. "Three of the Champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestant." Dumbledore said into his wand. Harry slowly made his way out of the tent, and onto the stone stage. The Horntail was hidden behind some rocks.

"_Harry! Harry! Harry!_" the crowds, chanted. Harry looked around at the crowds, probably looking for me and Hermione, then his gaze fixed on the egg. Sitting lonely in the nest. He started to make for it but the Horntail's tail hit the ground behind Harry, making him fall. It hit again and again, making Harry fall repeatedly.

The dragon leered over Harry and breathed a hot stream of fire. I clung onto Ron as the fire narrowly missed Harry, even he seemed scared. Harry got up and ran behind a massive rock. It was the rock that held the egg, he scrambled up but the tail missed his arm.

We all gasped out as the tail hit the rock. Harry fell of the rock and landed in a heap at the bottom. The tail hit him and flung him over to the other side, the dragon blew another blast of hot fire at Harry. Hermione leaned forward

"Your wand Harry! Your wand!" She screamed at him. Harry acknowledged the wand in his hand. "_Accio Firebolt!_" he yelled. Harry dodged the Dragon's breath again and jumped onto the Firebolt that flew to him, just narrowly missing the fire. "yeah!" people screamed and cheered.

Harry flew towards the egg but missed it. He flew out of the dragon's reach, but the dragon strained against the chain that held him and broke free, flying after Harry. "Oh my God" Ron muttered.

The dragon was hot on Harry's tail, he flew through the Professor's box and the Dragon ripped it open. Harry was leading the dragon away from us. "Yeah! Yeah! WELL DONE DRAGON!" Fred and George screamed. I smiled at them.

"Hermione, who was that woman who took the photo?" I asked when the noise had died down and people started conversations in their own groups. "Rita Skeeter." She answered. "Oh" I said. "I hate her" Hermione seethed.

"Whoa. Calm down" I said "Well I do. Almost as much as I hate Malfoy." she said. "Wow that's pretty bad!" I laughed. "What's up Ron?" I asked "Nothing." Ron replied shortly. I picked up on that. "There is." I persisted. "There's not" Ron said

"Ron. I've known you from first year, you're acting moody. What's up?" I said "Hope Harry's okay" He said. "What?" I said "That's what's wrong." Ron said. He looked so sincere, "Okay. He will be, he's an awesome flyer" I said. Suddenly there was a cry, and a dragon's roar.

"Oh no" Hermione whispered. She cowered into Ron's shoulder, not realising what she was doing. We waited and waited in silence. Suddenly, a figure on a broom stick flew towards us, we all cheered, like baboons. His broom stick was uneven but he was smiling happily. He flew towards the egg, as we cheered him on, he reached out, took the egg and flew off.

"Let's go" I said. To Hermione and Ron, they both nodded, we squeezed past the people and ran to our common room. "Congrats!" I said, when I saw Harry come in a few minutes after us. I rushed to hug him.

"Thanks! I thought I wasn't going to make it." Harry laughed, quickly the common room filled up with Gryffindors. We all crowded around Harry as he lifted the egg up we burst into claps. "Whey!" I cheered. The twins scooped Harry up onto their shoulders and danced him around.

"Yes Harry!" Fred yelled. "Knew you wouldn't die Harry!" Fred yelled. "Might lose a leg!" George yelled. "Or an arm!" Fred sang "But pack it in altogether?" George asked "NEVER!" They both yelled. Someone passed the egg around, Seamus took it, kissed it and handed it to Harry

"Shush! Go on Harry! What's the clue?" Seamus asked. "Who wants me to open it?" Harry asked. "YES!" we all yelled. "Do you want me to open it?" Harry asked again "YES!" We cheered again. "Harry just open it!" I yelled. He smiled and turned the knob on the top.

He opened it and a loud screech rang through the room. The twins dropped Harry. I covered my ears until finally the sound stopped. "What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked from the doorway.

"All right everyone! Go back to your knitting." Fred ordered. "This is gunna be uncomfortable enough without all you nosy sods listening in" George finished. We all made room for Ron by Harry, I went to the landing by the doors and leaned over to watch.

They weren't killing each other so that was good. I couldn't hear what was said. But Hermione told me later when we were getting ready for bed. Earlier in that day I had talked to Harry. "Want me to fix that?" I asked.

"Nah. It's a battle scar" Harry said. "Haha for the ladies?" I mocked. "Well, yeah. I need a girl to show off my image." Harry said. "Image." I scoffed. "Well yeah." Harry laughed, he checked the clock then watched as I yawned. "Time for bed for you" Harry said. "Oi. I wonder who was older?" I asked

"Remus and Sirius told me." Harry teased "And?" I asked "And I'm not telling." Harry said "Gah!" I cried. I rushed at him, but he ducked and dodged towards the portrait. "Harry!" I screamed running after him. I chased him through the portal and through some corridors, Harry stopped short and I tripped over him, falling and rolling until I stopped on my back looking up at the stern faces of Snape and McGonagall.

"Er" I said. "Why are you out of the common room? You should not be wandering around the castle at this time of night" McGonagall snapped, but I saw the joy in her eyes.

"Er he annoyed me" I said. Harry laughed and helped me up. "Well. You know the rules." McGonagall said "Sorry. He tried to order me about" I said. "Well, maybe you should listen to him once in a while." Snape said. "No!" I protested "Yes!" Harry said.

"What's this all about?" Snape asked "I wondered who was older, because we're born on the same day." I said, we turned and started to walk back to the common room "Well" Snape said, he glanced at McGonagall then said

"Potter is" "Aw damn!" I said. "Tough luck Jess!" Harry laughed "I'm going to bed." I laughed. "But, Miss Evans, it's only half eight." McGonagall said as I walked off "Yes, that's her bedtime." Harry replied. "Not always! I'm just really tired!"

"Well off you go" McGonagall said. Harry rushed to catch up "Well that's something I never knew, I'm older" Harry teased "Oh shush! I'm tired and you know what I'm like when I'm tired" I said "Yeah cranky!" Harry said "Exactly." I replied. "Well, well, well!" Harry laughed.

"Oh shush!" I laughed with him. We made our way up to the common room. "You got him?" Hermione laughed "Nearly." I said "So, who's older?" Ron asked "Yeah we found out. He is sadly" I said jerking my thumb towards him.

"Anyway, I'm off to bed. Like the good girl I am" I said, walking past the twins. "HA!" Fred laughed "Good girl?!" George mocked "George, I think we need to remind her of her prank last year. And the year before. Oh and lets not forget the trick you played on us on your first night here?" Fred said to George,

"Yes Fred we do. Hey Jess!" George called as I headed up the stairs "Go away! You will not disturb my peace!" I called back, I thought about his tone.

He was flirting. For some reason I noted everything about him. The way he turned his body to face mine, and I did the same. As if there was a pull between us. I liked looking into his eyes and I love his smile. I liked this feeling. I headed into my room. I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

I hope you're all enjoying!


	11. The Big News

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

On Monday morning. I was pulling on my high waisted trousers when Pep flew into the room. She was carrying a letter and parcel. I left my shirt untucked and rushed over to her "Pep I was wondering where you were!" I cried. I took the letter off her, and she jumped onto my shoulder.

I opened the letter,

_Dear Jess, here enclosed in some more red dye, it may be brighter or duller but it will suit you! Hope you're okay, and well, oh and Harry and Hermione oh and that boy Ronnie. Hope your all okay, poor Max has got a bad claw. He's okay though the vet checked him out, love Aunty Michelle and Uncle Alfie, am byth y nein calonnau._

Was all it said. I sent Pep of to the Owlery and shoved my feet into my shoes. I grabbed my tie, slung my cardigan on and tied a Windsor Knot as I walked down the steps, in the hall me, Ron, Hermione and Harry sat together, Ron was stuffing his face as usual.

"Hi Harry" the Patil twins said as they walked past, they smiled and giggled. "Look at this!" Hermione cried. She was reading the daily prophet. "I can't believe it. She's done it again." Hermione said "Done what?" I asked through my mouthful of eggy sandwich.

"Ew. _Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter's taking this latest emotional blow_" Hermione read.

"Wow, Hermione you work fast!" I joked, I picked up a piece of toast. "Jess!" Hermione cried hitting my shoulder "Chill! Take it as a compliment!" I said,

"But look at this!_ Sources say that Harry Potter's other friend, Jessica Evans has also been seen with other boys, including Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory, Durmstrang student Joshuha Villi and one other Hogwarts student, George Weasley, what does this source say? 'She's a massive flirt, she's always flirting with everyone, honestly, she flirted with me and I've already got a girlfriend, but she just doesn't care.' Will Jessica Evans stop being a flirt and concentrate on her lessons? Or will she fail horribly?_" Hermione read out, I coughed out my toast,

"Whoa, she needs a hobby so bad!" I laughed, I began laughing so much while Hermione just glared at me, "Aren't you bothered?" "Not really, come of it! How can I fail horribly when I'm at the same rank as you, how have I _ever_ flirted with Malfoy? Never as far as I'm concerned." I said,

"Parcel for you Mr Weasley" Nigel said, a young Gryffindor. "Ah, thank you Nigel" Ron said, taking the massive box off him. The boy stood there smiling at Harry's back. Hermione coughed at Ron. Ron turned "Not now Nigel. Later" Ron said. Nigel went off and Hermione stared at Ron.

"I told him I'd get Harry's autograph" Ron explained. Ron opened the parcel. "Oh look, mum sent me something" Ron said he opened it properly and took out its contents. "Mum sent me a dress" Ron said holding them up to himself. "Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet?" Harry teased he reached into the box and pulled out a frilly thing "Aha" he said holding it up.

"Nose down Harry" Ron said turning to Ginny. "Ginny these must be for you" he said holding them up "I'm not wearing that, it's ghastly." She said taking on look at it. I whispered to Hermione who burst out laughing. "What are you on about?" Ron asked moving closer to us again

"They're not for Ginny" Hermione laughed "They're for you" I said. Some of the boys down the table laughed at Ron, including the twins, "Dress robes" I finished. "Dress robes? For what?" Ron asked he looked at his brothers and then shoved the robes back into the box. He took the box away with his cheeks flaming. "Oh God!" Hermione laughed.

"That's the best laugh I've had all term!" I said. After Breakfast McGonagall called us in to a side hall, there were years 4 and up, girls sat on one side and boys on the other. Filch brought in a massive record player.

"The Yule Ball" McGonagall started, "Has been a tradition of The Triwizard Tournament" she said as Filch tried to sort out a massive record player "Since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representitives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball, is first and for most, a dance. Immediately chatters broke out. I turned to Hermione

"Oh my God a dance. This is the best year ever!" I cheered. "Silence!" McGonagall called. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like babbling, bumbling band of baboons. Now to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr Weasley." McGonagall said.

"Yes" Ron mumbled. "Will you join me please?" she asked. "Now. Place your right hand on my waist" McGonagall said "Where?" Ron asked "My waist" McGonagall said, getting them ready. Someone let out a loud wolf whistle, just as Ron put his hand on her waist, probably Fred or George. "Now extend your arm." McGonagall said putting Ron's hand back on her waist

"Mr Filch, if you please" McGonagall said, he put the record on and the music filled the air. "One, two three, one, two, three, one, two, three" McGonagall counted as they began a dance. "Everybody come together" she called. The girls rushed onto their feet and Hermione dragged me up.

"Boys on your feet" McGonagall called. The boys were still sitting. Neville was the first one. He walked forward and nervously came up to me. "May I?" he asked. "Er yeah" I replied putting my hand on his shoulder he took hold of my waist and hand and we began to spin.

He led the way and I quickly learned what the dance was "Wow! This is fun!" I laughed as we spun around the other couples. "Yes. It is" Neville agreed.

After minutes McGonagall called for the music to stop. "Now, as you've had a taster of the dance, each of you are allowed to bring a date to the dance, they can be from any House, and from the two other schools here. Now, you have the rest of the day off, I must impress that you use this time to complete any homework set." She said.

We grabbed our bags. "That was quite fun" I said to Hermione as she handed me mine. "Yeah, Neville's a good dancer... I saw" "Who were you with?" I asked "Oh, Fred." She said "Fred?" I laughed. "Yeah what's up with my name?" Fred asked from behind me.

"Oh just the thought of you dancing." I said "My dancing that bad Hermione?" he asked "Yeah" she spluttered. "And she has spoken!" I laughed. "Cheeky kid." Fred said I poked my tongue out him. "See George? Cheeky kid ain't she?" Fred asked, George studied me. "Yeah. She is." He said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

"See you all at lunch then... I'm off for a walk." I said, leaving them. They grinned after me. I walked the grounds, it was so refreshing. "Jees!" Joshuha called, he was with some Durmstrang boys, but he rushed forward towards me. "Hey Joshuha!" I said, smiling when he stopped in front of me.

"How are you Jees?" he asked "Fine! Just had a dancing lesson. For the Yule Ball." "Ah we jest had danze leesons too." "I like the dance." I said, smiling. Joshuha asked me to the Ball. But I declined. Hoping for George to ask me. I didn't turn up for lunch.

I got back at night fall with my head feeling dizzy. I stumbled through the portrait at six. "You missed lunch... what happened?" Harry asked. "I went for a long walk..." I said "Oh. Bet you're hungry?" he asked "Yep. I've got some chocolate in my trunk that will keep me going" I said

"Ah see ya" he said, I nodded and climbed the steps slowly then made my way to my room. Hermione was working, Parvati, Belle and Lavender were talking about what they were going to wear to the ball. I knelt by my trunk got some chocolate out sat on my bed, ate some and begun some homework.

At seven me and Hermione went down to dinner. I felt people walk past me, something was pressed into my hand, I looked down, it was a note, I looked up, George Weasley was walking away from me, but looking straight at me. I nodded and he looked away.

I put the note in my pocket, dinner continued as normal. Then, as we walked back, I slid into a alcove and opened George's note. Jess, meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room at one tonight I looked at the back of the note, hoping for more information but it was just that.

I put the note back in my pocket and went back to the Common Room. I finished off my homework, changed into my pjammas, which was knee length shorts, long sleeved top and I was barefoot. Then at ten to one I went down to the Common Room, yawning my head off and stretching.

I sat in the chairs with my legs dangling over the arm. I dozed, someone shook me awake. It was George. "Hey, wake up" he said, I smiled and stretched. "I guess I shouldn't have said this late huh?" he whispered "No... it's way too late..." I yawned.

"I'll say what I have to say quickly then" he said "Sure" "Well I was wondering if you had a date to the Ball?" he asked, "One has asked but I said no... I'm waiting for another boy to ask." I mumbled "Oh" he said. He looked down at the floor and looked put out.

"And who is that boy?" he asked, he looked deep into my eyes, so I returned the look. "He's tall, he loves messing around with his brother and I think he likes me just as much as I like him." I said, I looked at him, hoping he would get the message.

He still looked sad. "Oh" "He's got auburn hair." I said he still looked confused. "Boys are so stupid. George, do I need to spell it out for you?" I asked. He looked at me clearly confused. "I'm talking about _you_." I said. I knelt on my seat. "Oh, oh... _oh_" he said "Yeah. I mean you." I said. "Oh you were- oh." He said

"Can you please stop saying oh?" I asked. "Sorry, but I thought you thought of me as a brother?" he asked "I said that because of Ron and Harry, I can't exactly say to Ron, "Hey, I think your brother is fit." That'll go down well! I don't like you as a brother. I like you more than that." I said

"And I like you more than a sister. I started to like you in the summer when you got hurt, seeing you with blood pouring out of your leg made me realise how hard it would for me to cope if you were gone." George said, "Oh." I said, he looked at me and grinned.

I grinned back, blush slowly rising in my cheeks. He smiled "Well, seeing as you're waiting for me to ask, how about you go to the Ball with me and then you won't have to keep waiting." he asked "I believe you know my answer" I replied.

"Yes?" he asked "Yes!" I said, he stood up, then I stood and hugged him tightly, he felt warm beneath my touch. I smelt him. He smelt of Filibuster Fireworks and Ton-Tongue Toffee, and the Burrow, only faintly though.

We pulled back and went to bed. I fell asleep thinking of George. Over the next week I saw Ron and Harry desperately try and get dates. One day me, Ron, Hermione and Harry was sitting on the rock by the Black Lake when Krum walks past sporting trousers and a vest with girls giggling behind him. He was doing some sort of exercise.

He looked at us but actually looked at Hermione. In study hall a week later, Ron turned and looked at some girls "This is mad. At this rate, we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Ron said, Snape pushed his head towards the table and walked off.

"Well us and Neville" Ron said "Yeah but then again he can take himself." Harry said "It might interest you to know that Neville's already asked someone" Hermione said, Ron let out a loud sigh and checked to see if Snape was coming. "Now I'm really depressed" Ron muttered, something landed in front of Ron, and he opened it. "Who are you going with then?" Ron asked.

I looked up from my Potions essay and watched as Fred chucked a piece of paper at Angelina Johnson, our Quidditch captain. He mimed asking her out to the Ball and she nodded. Fred winked at Ron who blushed. My eyes caught with George's laughing ones, I smiled at him and he smiled and we got back to work.

"Oi, Hermione. You're a girl." Ron said "Very well spotted." Harry laughed "Come with one of us?" Ron said, ignoring Harry. Ron suddenly got hit in the face by Snape with a book.

"Come on it's one thing for a bloke to show up alone. For a girl it's just sad" Ron said after Snape went away. "I won't be going alone, because believe it or not someone's asked me!" Hermione said, getting up and taking her book to Snape.

"And I said yes." She said, before stalking out "You got told" I said "Jess..." Ron started "Don't even think about it mate. I got a date already." I said. "Oh who's that then?" Ron asked sarcastically. "Your brother." I said, putting the finishing touches to my essay.

I glanced up at Ron. His mouth was agape. I got up and took my book to Snape, grabbed my things and followed Hermione. "You're going with my brother? W-which one?" Ron spluttered after me. "Well considering Fred just asked Angelina, there's only one more at Hogwarts." I said, I continued out of the hall.

"Hermione" I said in our room, she was lying on her back staring at the ceiling. "What's up? Don't let Ron annoy you" I said "I have got a date. Jess." She said "If you say you do then you do! I believe you" I said sitting on my bed. "I know I know." She said

"He is jealous anyway. Let's talk dresses. I saw this beautiful one down in Hogsmeade. We need to go down to Hogsmeade and get some. Let's go next week!" I said "Whoa hang on Jess! He only asked me earlier today!" Hermione cried "Yes and we've got to be quick! Unless all the dresses will be gone and we'll be left with the horrible old granny ones that do nothing for our figure! Do you want that? I certainly don't. Now my Aunt and Uncle sent me a load of Galleons this week so I'm loaded." I said

"No I don't fine we'll go this week" Hermione sighed. "Yes! And will I be able to do your hair and makeup?" I asked "Fine" she huffed. "YAY!" I cried dancing about the room. "JESS! HERMIONE! I need your advice!" Ginny called. She slammed open the door and had a look of worry

"What's up Gin?" I asked stopping my dance and balancing myself "Neville asked me to the Ball. But I don't know if I should say yes or no!" she cried "But you should!" I cried "Gin, you should, he likes you!" Hermione said. That bit of encouragement egged her on. She smiled and went out

Oh Red!" I called "Yeah?" "Shopping for dresses on Saturday?" I asked "Yeah!" She called running of "There more people!" I smiled, beginning my dance again. Before I went to the common room I changed out of my robes and uniform and into a short dress, I added leggings and some Ugg boots and a thick black cardigan.

"Ah warmth" I smiled, tugging it around me before going down to the library, we worked on some more homework then walked back to the common room. Hermione had a book, Harry had the golden egg and I had my feet dangling over the back of the arm chair, my head hanging off the seat, I had my ink and quill on the floor, I was using the quill to draw up my arm in weird drawings.

We were talking about the newspaper article, about me in fact. My drawing didn't go so good because a drop landed on my nose. "Argh!" I cried out, I rolled off the chair backwards, dropping my quill and tipping the ink. I sat up and rubbed my nose

"Jess! The ink!" Hermione cried, taking out her wand, "_Cleaniua zera_" she said, the ink swooped into the air and into the ink pot. The lid twisted itself back on. "Thanks" I said. "It's all right, Ron" Ginny said as the door opened we looked at her and Ron, Ron was being led by Ginny and a few other girls through the portal

"It's okay Ron. It's all right. It doesn't matter" Ginny said, they led him to a chair, I saw he was shell shocked "What happened to you?" Harry asked sitting up. I stood from the floor and went to him "He just asked Fleur Delacour out" Ginny explained "What?" Hermione asked sitting by him "What did she say?" Harry asked "No of course" Hermione said. Ron shook his head and hummed

"She said yes?" I said in disbelief. "Don't be silly. There she was walking by. You know how I like it when they walk. I couldn't help it. It just sort of slipped out" Ron said

"Actually, he sort of screamed at her. It was a bit frightening." Ginny said "And what did you do then?" Harry asked "What else? I ran for it. I'm not cut out for this Harry. I don't know what got into me" Ron said. "Hi Harry" the Patil twins said.

"Go for it Harry" I whispered when I saw his head look. He nodded and went for it. "I always like looking at them from behind" Ron mumbled. He continued to mumble "Don't worry Ron she will" I said. I smiled as he returned back to normal

"Well I'm off to bed" I said, standing up and grabbing my ink and quill. "Night" Ron said. On Friday night Cedric walked up to me. "How's your leg Jess?" Cedric asked, "Erm, fine it was fixed on the night, remember?" I said, Cedric pulled me to the side

"Oh yeah, I remember, can you tell Harry thanks? Oh and" Cedric said leaning closer, "And if you need a date the Ball then you can go with one of the Champions. Me." Cedric whispered he pulled back and smiled at me

"No thanks. I've got a date. If you wanted me to go to the Ball with you before you should have asked earlier. Your fault for being a lazy ass. You've got a date anyway." I said,

"Ah but I can change it." "Ew." I said, I spun on my heels, and walked away. Why is he asking me, he's already got a date. I heard someone run up to me.

It was Hermione we walked to our dorm together. I jumped onto my bed and reached across and opening my draw, pulling out my Wizarding Nail Polish. I opened the top and said "Gryffindor Shield" and then started to paint my nails. "Jess. I saw you and Cedric together, what did he say to you?" Hermione asked, placing he books on her bed and sitting on my bed.

"He asked me to the Ball." I said "Really? Even though you've got a date, you _still _get chatted up? Am I invisible?!" Hermione cried. "Um, to them yes, to me, Harry and Ron? No. Anyway. You've got a date." I said "No I'm being serious, I want a boy." Hermione said, getting up from her bed and sorting out her books.

I placed the top back on the polish and put it away. I sat up "Well stop reading so many books in the night and in the spare time work on your hair, clothes, make up like me" I said fanning my nails

"Yes, but I don't have a photographic memory like you, I have to work for my grades, unlike you" Hermione said "SHHHHHHHH blame my parents" I said, "You know I can't" Hermione said "Well how about on the weekend then? I'll give you a makeover!" I said

"Fine" Hermione said "And, you will not protest, whine, moan or grumble and you'll let me sort you out?" I asked "Fine, I said fine! Now leave me do this Ancient Runes" Hermione said "Yes!" I jumped up. I danced around my bed then I got out my Ancient Runes, and worked out the work set.

I put that away and walked down to dinner with Lavender, "You've actually got her to agree, this I have to see." She said I smiled and sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins. Making jokes and having fun. I told them of mine and Hermione's agreement, they agreed with me.

I smiled at Hermione who glared at me. "Come on Hermione, you know you want one of Jess's spectacular makeovers!" I said Hermione smiled, "Can we just go to bed?" She asked, "Of course" I said, and we went to bed.

* * *

I'm back from Germany, and it was freaking amazing! Gutted that I had to leave, also gutted that I was on the last ever cadet camp there but all in all I've met some good friends even though some did take the mick out of my accent, including the cwo!


	12. Dress Shopping

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

I woke Hermione up at seven am on Saturday morning. "Hermione! SIT." I ordered. She whined and moaned but sat. I had somehow managed to get my battery powered straightners to work and we were jamming out to my tiny CD player, playing Taylor Swift, Selena Gomez, P!nk and Avril Lavigne.

I had parted her hair into little bunches and was straightening her hair. "Watch my ears Jess!" Hermione warned. "OKAY! I shall" I said, Lavender was painting one hand with this lush pink colour and Parvati was painting the other hand the same colour while Belle deciding what makeup to use.

Soon Hermione's hair was flat, smooth and looked and smelt gorgeous. I applied light make up, pale pink blusher and eye shadow, luckily my foundation and concealer suited her skin so I put some on her, then I made her put on a cute shirt, a pair of her mis-used skinnys, and a pair of ballet flats.

"There" I said combing through her hair and wrapping my brown skinny belt around her hips. "Wow. I look-" "Amazing? Gorgeous? Sexy? Hot?" I suggested, smiling at her as she looked in the mirror "Another one of Jess's spectacular makeovers completed with A+ results!" I said.

"Now, you wait here until I come and get you. Okay? Lavender you're in charge of making sure she does not mess up our good, hard work, Parvati your job is to keep watch over Lavender and Belle, make sure nothing messes up please!" I said running out the door and into the girls corridor,

I tapped on the _Third Year Gryffindor Girls_ door "Yeah?" one of the girls asked "Is Ginny in?" I asked "Yeah come in" she said, I went in. Ginny was lying on her bed I walked over "Oi Gin, wanna see something amazing? Go to my room and see the new Hermione" I said,

"Okay!" Ginny said jumping up, I followed her out the room but went out the corridor in time to yell over the side to Harry and Ron "Oi! You two come up here!" they looked up and saw me "What" "Come on!" I said they got up and slouched towards the stairs "Hurry up!" I ordered, I peered down the corridor and saw Ginny leaving my room

"Hey, Gin, get Hermione" I said I looked at Harry and Ron "You see what one of my make over's look like" I said just as Hermione pushed open the door and stepped out followed by Ginny. "Oh my God." Harry said "Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed

"Pretty I know, but you would have seen this without me having to announce her features, come on Hermione, I'm starved" I said we walked down to the Great Hall, having a few wolf whistles of some Fifth years from Ravenclaw.

I don't know who they were aimed at, I was wearing my black leggings, long sleeved top, that came down to mid thigh, thick brown belt, my brown high heels, my hair was tied together with a green ribbon weaved through it, my hair on one side.

We got to the hall and Draco was there, kissing Pansy, they suit each other, two idiots together, me and Hermione sat down together near the front and food was served, Fred and George were there laughing.

"Wow. Hermione?!" Fred asked, Hermione toyed with her hair "Hermione, you're gunna make it frizzy, now stop" I said slapping her hands. "Your roots are showing" "Aw crap! I gotta get more dye." I said my hand flying to my roots.

"But it looks nice, and thank you" Hermione said "You're welcome" I said, smiling at her "Wow, what happened to the nerd? She discovered makeup." Pansy said walking up to us "Yeah in fact I did, and you're wasting your time in telling me about it okay?" Hermione said

"Oooh the nerd is touchy" Pansy laughed, hanging of Draco's arm "Ohmygod Pansy, go and annoy some other kid who gives a crap and will satisfy your need of making someone cry. Like maybe one of the Hufflepuffs." I said standing up and folding my arms

"Wow look at the tomato getting all defensive" "Yeah she's my best mate, of course I will be" I said "Mmmm why don't you just ditch the losers" Draco said "Oh I did, remember that first day when I met you? When Harry said no to being your friend? It was same for me. I ditched the loser. You." I said

"Oh was it" Draco said, he shrugged Pansy's arm and walked towards me, he had a flirtatious look on his face, behind me I heard someone get to their feet quickly. "Yeah, best choice of my life" I said, watching Draco walk closer, "Was it?" Draco asked looking at my lips

"Yeah and please stop staring at me. I have personal rights" I said, he was about to say something, but I was angry, so I pulled my arm back and gave him a clean right-hook. He staggered back clutching his nose. I turned to Hermione,

"Wow, that did feel good. Come on Hermione, let's go." I said, we walked out of the hall, leaving a sobbing Draco and a hysterical Pansy, in the back-round I could hear the twins cheering. "Argh! I hate Draco and Pansy" I said to Hermione

"I know, they think they can rule Hogwarts" Hermione said "Yeah, right let's go and wait for Ginny" I said. "Got your money?" Hermione asked as we walked down to the communal hall. "Yep." I repled. Ginny was already there so we went outside and waited for the carriages, and soon we were on the way to Hogsmeade.

I dragged Ginny and Hermione towards the only clothes shop there and we began to sift through the rails of dresses "Ah what can I help you with my dears?" the shop owner asked "We are looking for dresses, for the Yule Ball this year" I explained

"Ah now let me help you with that" the shop owner said as she flicked through the rails, she picked out a pretty little dress for Ginny, which contrasted with her hair, making it even more red. She tried it on and it was fabulous, it had a light green peter pan collar, light pink top, dark pink bow, light green netting, pink layers underneath.

The shop owner looked at Hermione and went to a different rail stuffed with pink dresses, then came back with a gorgeous dress made of light pink floaty material.

Then the shop owner looked through the rails again muttering, she gave out a loud "HAH!" then handed me a gorgeous sky blue dress with halter neck style straps, and embroidery decorating the bodice, straying down onto the sheer fabric covering the blue silk skirt, held out by layers on blue and white netting and the concealed zip was on the side. Perfect.

I tried it on, staring at myself in the mirror the dress complimented my hips, waist and bust throughly, I made little "Eep" noises in the back of my throat "Jess? Are you okay?" Ginny called through the curtain, she pulled the curtain to the side and stepped in, she was wearing her dress too, she looked good! Then Hermione joined us in her dress, and she looked good too!

"Oh my Merlin! Look at you Hermione! And you Gin! Both gorgeous!" I said, they were gaping in the mirror "Jess" Ginny said. "It's perfect! Exactly the one I need." I squealed. "Oh my Merlin!" Ginny said, I smiled at her, "I have to buy this dress"

"But its 100 Sickles" Ginny said "Ah that," I said reaching into my bag and pulling out my wallet, "Open it" I said handing it to Ginny, she opened them and gaped. "Whoa" "I know" I said, I pushed them out of the changing room and closed the curtain.

I looked one last time at the dress, I spun once for the full effect, wondering what George is gunna say when he sees me in this, I smiled at this thought then took it off and changed back into my clothes.

I brought the amazing sky blue dress out and laid it on the counter, I looked at the wall of shoes on sale. "Have you got a pair to match the dress?" I asked she nodded and went to find one. Ginny came over to me from the dressing room, empty handed. "Gin, what did you do with that dress of yours?" I asked

"I put it back" "Go get it" I said "But" "Get it" I ordered, she got it and brought it to me, I laid it with mine "I'm making sure you go to the Yule Ball Ginny, Happy Birthday-slash-Merry Christmas!" I said "And the shoes please" I said to the shop owner, she nodded and found them, I paid for them and had them wrapped up, this shop is amazing, it only sells on dress of each kind, so no one has the same, it's amazing. Hermione had already bought hers and was waiting for us.

The boxes were huge, so they were sent up to Hogwarts with our names on them, we carried the shoes. We went to the little cafe and ordered hot chocolate. Ginny never stopped saying thank you, I had to smile, Ginny was amazing. I felt glad that I bought that dress for her.

We had nearly finished our drinks when Draco walked in, "Mud-bloods" he muttered as he walked past, I rolled my eyes and finished my drink, "Draco, you should honestly know by now I don't really care what you call me." I said as Ginny finished her drink.

"Yeah, well you should learn by now not to injure yourself" "Please, you really are as bad as your father Draco" I said standing up and grabbing my bags. "No Jess, please don't" Draco whispered, he looked around, thankfully, as if he was glad none of his friends heard that "Oh sure you're not, anyway move" I said pushing past him. Hermione and Ginny got up and edged around Draco, I looked back and he looked torn. I felt almost sorry for him, me Hermione and Ginny quickly jumped on a carriage that took us back to Hogwarts.

The boxes were already there so we took them up to the dorms, I kept mine in my box and pushed it to the back of my wardrobe to protect it. I took the shoes out of the bag and tried them on, I suddenly felt taller, I laced them up, they were gorgeous, sky blue, like the dress, with little diamonds encrusting the strap holding the shoe to my feet and across the strap across my toes. I walked about in them, and didn't fall.

"Okay. Hermione, let's die my hair tonight. I need help, you saw my disasterous attempts last summer." I said, I grinned as I had a flash back of last summer where I had hair dye dripping down my back. "Okay." Hermione smiled, as we re-died my hair again we talked about everything that had happened so far this year and our dates.

Then next week I spent the whole time getting things ready. During that week I always done my assignments at the last minute.

On the night before the Yule Ball we sat near the twins, "Got a pretty dress picked out Jess?" George grinned. "Yup, and it's amazing!" I said, grinning back. "Blergh." Ron said, pretending to be sick, "I'll be glad when this ball is over." He muttered. He was always so moody nowadays.

* * *

I'm gunna be nice to you all and update some more :)


	13. The Yule Ball

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Finally the day arrived of the Yule Ball. It was a Saturday and I woke up at ten in the morning and set everything out ready. While others flitted around getting ready, I pampered myself and Hermione. "Hold still!" I commanded.

She was in a seat placed in front of a full sized mirror. My dress was in the box, still in the wrappings on my bed, hair ready, my hair down my back. I was pinning her hair back with my handful of hair grips. "But why so much trouble?" Hermione asked looking in the mirror at me, I stared at her opened mouthed.

"Because Hermione, this is the one year where we have a dance. A very popular dance. This dance has hot guys from up north for us to ogle at and girls from France for the boys to ogle at, we need to make an effort and I finally take over you and you are dating the one and only Viktor Krum, I need to make your beauty shine so much, even Draco Malfoy will gaze!" I said to her, she smiled her sarcastic smile and frowned, I stabbed her hair with more pins and sprayed some hairspray on her curled hair.

"And you have to impress George." She remarked. "And that." I grinned. "You'll look great together!" She said, "And you'll look great with Viktor." I replied.

I finally I turned her around, I powdered her face, layered foundation, applied mascara and added some eye shadow and blush along her cheek bones. "There" I said, turning her towards the mirror, she gasped and looked deeply at herself she smiled and turned to me.

"Thank you! Get to work on yourself while I changed." Hermione said. I laughed and placed myself in the mirror. I added some light foundation on, applied the mascara and layered the eye shadow and blusher. I set them aside. I untied my red dressing gown that covered my strapless bra and underwear. I picked up my little white shift.

I done a little magic to make the straps invisible. I pulled it on and sorted the skirt out and sat on my bed. The box with my shoes in was on my bed, next to the massive box holding my dress.

I slipped the shoes on my feet and done them up. I stood and walked over to the mirror, I put my small silver necklace on and matching earrings I walked back to my bed and took up my dress, unzipped it, stepped into it, pulled it up, slid my arms through the straps and zipped it up.

I adjusted the dress around and swished around a bit. "Ohmygod. It looks even better now you have the shoes and make up and accessories!" Hermione squealed. She was staring at my dress. "What do you think?" I smiled swishing around. "Beautiful, gorgeous and totally amazing!" Hermione said.

"You look gorgeous too!" I squealed. I looked into the mirror. I added some soft glitter that made my features stand out more. "Lovely" Hermione said "Thank you, right let's go." I said, she nodded and smiled. I stood straight and walked after Hermione out of the room and into the girl's corridor, then out that door onto the little landing in between the boys and girls dorms.

We clicked our way down to the Great Hall. As we descended the stairs I saw Ron being pulled off by Padma, Krum met Hermione at the bottom of the steps, then I left Harry and Parvati and walked over to George. He was talking with Fred and Angelina near the doors.

"Hey." I said walking up to them "Wow. Jess! You look amazing!" Fred exclaimed. "Looking pretty spiffy yourself there Fred." I said, I nodded at Angelina who was wearing a deep red, v-neckline dress. I looked around the group, and George was just gaping at me. "I see George has gotten speechless. Again. It's something about you Jess that makes him speechless." Fred laughed elbowing George.

George blinked a few times and shook his head. "Let's go!" Angelina said to Fred, she took his arm and pulled him off. "See you in there!" he laughed as he walked away. "J-Jess. Y-you look... Bloody hell." George said, running a hand through his hair and blinking a few times. "Thanks George. I think that's a compliment!" I laughed, he smiled and offered me his arm.

"We should be inside, the Champions are getting ready." "Yes sir, let's go! I wanna see Ron's face when he sees Hermione. I worked all afternoon on her." I said, "Well then! Let's go" George laughed, we walked into the Great Hall.

The Great Hall had dramatical changed since lunch, it was snowing from the sky, the candles were floating, Icicles hung from the ceiling and it looked snowy and beautiful.

"Look! It's amazing!" I laughed, "I agree, wow. When you said your dress was amazing, you weren't lying." George said, blinking a few times. "Aw see I never lie. And by the way, you look very handsome." I said, smiling a little.

The doors opened and the Champions and their dates walked through, Fleur Delacour was first with Roger Davies, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Then Viktor Krum with Hermione. Then Cedric with Cho Chang, then Harry with Parvati.

When Hermione walked past, George took a breath in. "Wow. You did good." George said as the eight people walked to the centre of the room and prepared themselves for the opening dance. "Thank you." I laughed.

The light joyful music started and the Champions and their dates danced around the dance floor. Then Dumbledore and McGonagall joined in. Then Neville and Ginny, I grabbed George's hand then me and George began to dance.

I danced light and let George lead me, he was a good dancer, better than Fred. He lifted me up and twirled us, "You're light!" he laughed and twirled me again. "I do weigh about six-seven stone. I need more food in the morning!" I laughed.

"You have loads of food in the morning!" George laughed. "I know! But I need more!" I laughed back. "I bet your dress weighs more than you." George said softly. "I think so too." I laughed.

We danced for most of the night then when the songs stopped and a band came on we finally stopped and rested. "I'll get us a drink now" George said. I saw Harry and Ron looking grumpy with their dates by their sides.

"Phew!" I said sitting by Parvati "Having fun?" Ron mumbled "Yes I am! George is a really good dancer." I said "Hidden talent." Harry said. "Haha yeah never knew that did ya Ron?" I asked. I saw George coming back so I got up and went to him.

"Here" George said, handing me a drink then we sat at an empty table sipping the pumpkin juice as the heavy music played. People passed us, a few Slytherins I think. Draco was there and he tripped over his own feet when he saw me, Pansy, his date forced him to face her by pushing out her bust.

I smiled at her innocence. We sat talking and laughing for a bit, I saw Snape stalk past a few times. "My feet are falling asleep. Ohmygod. Quick, look to your right, if you think I'm a good dancer, look at Fred. Now he's worse than Ron." George said, pointing at Fred who was near the small stage dancing very badly and Angelina laughing at him.

"He has no shame does he? Wanna show him how to dance?" I asked. "Yeah!" George replied "Well let's go!" I laughed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Boogie down with a unicorn no stopping till the break of dawn" the singer sang into his mike, it was heavy metal and we were screaming along, we were jumping up and down in time to the music.

We danced until the band went home and the orchrastra was playing again, all the slow songs. My arms were wrapped around his neck, his around my waist. "Tonight has been good ya know. I've had fun." I said, "It has been fun." George grinned.

"Yeah it has." I replied, I looked up into his eyes, I realized how gorgeous his eyes were and how attractive his lips look.

He was gazing at me, and slowly, he leaned his head down, his eyes fluttered closed, my heart started thumping in my chest. I closed my eyes, and tilted my head, stretching my neck a bit. His lips touched mine softly, they tasted of Pumpkin Juice, they were soft and warm.

He smelt wonderful, his kiss was amazing. He pulled back, my eyes were still closed as my lips tingled from his kiss, it was a nice tingling feeling, I opened my eyes slowly, George was gazing at me again.

"You have talent. And that talent is amazing." I said. George laughed. "Thank you I think, and you do. Amazing talent!" he said, "Finally." Fred said as he walked past with Angelina, I laughed after Fred, "He's been waiting for ages for us to kiss. Saying I didn't have the nerve to." George said as he spun us around slowly, "Really? He had nerve doesn't he? Bet tonight he got hit first kiss too." I said, then I let out a yawn,

"Tired?" he asked I nodded, his arms slipped from my shoulders and took hold of my hand. He led me out the hall. He kept smiling back at me, I was lugging behind, I was really tired. My eyes kept drooping, at the fifth glance back at me George stopped.

"Want me to carry you?" he asked, "Mmm." I mumbled, He draped my arms around his neck, then scooped me up into his arms, my head fell against his chest, and I dozed. He hummed as he carried me along, "Jess?" he asked uncertainly. I lifted my head, "Yeah?" I asked.

"I uh thought about this and had a speech, I had driven Fred insane, and I-" George started, he paused for a few minutes. "Hurry up will ya? I'm falling asleep as it is!" I smiled. He dropped his hand from under my knees, I dropped and faced him.

"I like you. I like the way you annoy the hell out of Ron, Harry and Hermione yet they stay your best friends. You're smart, witty and you think of some amazing pranks, when you've had coffee. And you're gorgeous!" He said, pausing for a breath "Will you go out with me?" he asked.

In my sleep-state, I was okay with it. "I would love to go out with you." I said. George smiled and kissed me, it was soft, but more passion. "Let's get you to bed." He said, he grabbed my hand then pulled me towards the Common Room, it was late.

"What time is it?" I asked. George looked at the clock on the wall. "Four am." He said. "We had our first kiss, and started dating on Christmas." I said "What a good anniversary." George laughed, "I know! It's so romantic. Right onto serious business. When should we tell Fred, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron." I said.

"Ah. Let's talk about that when we've had some sleep, and you some coffee eh? I know how grumpy you get in the morning." George said "Cheeky." I said, he smiled "Galahorma." George said, he pulled me though the portal.

"Night." I said. "Night." He replied. He leaned down and we kissed again, soft warmness filled my body again before we went upstairs and went into separate corridors. I smiled. I had gotten myself a boyfriend. I realised how cute he was before.

I crept into my room, everyone was in bed. I silently got out of my dress and into my pjs, and the makeup off then I crept to Hermione's bed and sat on it. I shook her awake. "Hermione. Hermione!" I whispered. She sat up awake. "Jess? Why are you so late? It's four am!" she whispered.

"I have big news!" I said "What is it?" she asked "I've got a boyfriend!" I said "What?!" Hermione asked a little loudly "Shush! Yeah I've got a boyfriend and you'll ever guess who it is." I said "Er Cedric? Come on tell me." Hermione pleaded.

"George." I said. Hermione was shocked I could tell, she couldn't get any words out.

"I know. We kissed and it was nice kiss let me say that! All warm and soft! It was like ten minutes ago. And he asked me out before we got into the common room." I said.

"Oh my gosh you would make such a cute couple! And what a romantic time to get together! Christmas morning! Just think of it when you're twenty and have your own place, cuddling up next to the fire..." Hermione gushed.

"Whoa! Hermione, we just got together. Let's not jinx the relationship!" I laughed.

"I'm sorry. But George has liked you for ages! I remember Ron telling me and I know you've liked him for awhile. You just didn't admit to it."

"Well, I'm off to bed, Night." I said, blushing, getting up from her bed then getting into my own. I snuggled down and thought of George.

* * *

And I hope you all enjoyed this :) the romance is moving :)


	14. After the Yule Ball

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

Hermione woke me at eight. "Come on. Breakfast." She said, she folded up my dress that was draped over my bed. "Ah good morning!" I smiled sitting up. "Morning to you too. By the way you have bed head. Don't want to ruin your looks for your new boyfriend." She said.

"Oh yeah! I can honestly I forgot about having a boyfriend, I know that sounds bad!" I laughed. I jumped out of bed and reached into my trunk. I pulled out a red skinny jeans, black vest and a brown cardigan with Uggs. I brushed my hair and loosely plaited it, then applied my makeup. I grabbed my wand then stuck it in my boot.

"I can see your in a good mood." Lavender said, when she sat up in bed. "Yeah, last night was amazing!" I sang, "And why is that?" she asked as I opened my presents. "I know why she's so happy!" Belle said, "Go on tell!" Parvati said, "It's boy!" Belle said, and the three girls squealed.

"Who is it?!" Belle asked, "I'm guessing it's George!" Parvati said, "It is George, we started seeing each other this morning when we got in." I said, grinning like a monkey. My presents consisted of a messenger bag from America, a few books, some Galaxy, some reallllyyyyy pretty hair clips and some make up. I had a box of Berty each from Ron and Harry, a book from Hermione and an emerald green jumper off Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Awwww what time did you get in then? I got in at midnight and you weren't there." Lavender said, "Four in the morning." I said, "Whoa." Belle said. "Ready." I said. Hermione stood from her bed and we walked down to the Common Room, it was half full, "Hurry up Jess, I'm starving!" Hermione moaned.

"Okay okay! Let's go!" I laughed, we got to the Great Hall and walked in. I looked around. Fred and George were sitting by Lee and Angelina. There was an empty seat by George. I walked down and sat beside him with Hermione on my other side.

"Hey." I said "Hey!" He grinned, his hand took hold of mine and gave it a warm squeeze. "Have you told Fred?" I asked in a low voice. "Not yet, I will later, I can't find the right time." He replied. Hermione was watching us. "Well, we've gotta tell him, you know what he's like." I joked

"Haha yeah. I do." George said. I smiled. I began eating. Hermione watched me. "So Jess we're on for a snowball fight later?" Fred asked. "Yeah your on. I'll beat you like I did last year. And the year before. And the year before." I said. "Ah not this year!" he said

"We'll see." "Hey come on Jess. We gotta clean up our room. You left it in a tip yesterday with the makeup." Hermione said. "I needed to make you perfect to make Ron jealous. Duh." I said standing up. "Yeah right that did not work." She said standing up too.

"Yeah right, George, weren't Ron dribbling over Hermione when she walked in?" I asked, "Yep. Totally over head. Poor Padma was drowning..." George said "See? Bye." I said turning to them then marching out of the hall with Hermione after me.

"Aw I was right you and George suit!" she said "Thanks. He hasn't told Fred yet, and we have to tell Ron and Harry oh and Ginny. So we're telling everyone later." I said, as we walked into the common room.

"Telling everyone what later?" Harry asked, he was about to walk through the portrait, with Ron and Ginny. "Oh might as well, you're all here. Good. I'm seeing George." I said. "You're seeing my brother?" Ron asked "Yeah." "Oh it's bad enough you went with him to the ball now you're dating him?!" Ron seethed

"Calm down Ron." Ginny said. "Congrats." Harry laughed. He pulled Ron towards the portrait. "Yeah congrats." Ginny said. She followed Harry and Ron out the portrait. "That was easy." I said, turning towards the stairs.

"Quite. That reactions was Ron's only reaction..." Hermione laughed. "I know. But I do feel bad though. I mean I am dating his brother." I said as we climbed the steps and pushed the door to the girls' corridor open.

"You don't need to feel sorry for him. It's up to you who you want to date. Ginny doesn't mind that you're dating George." Hermione said as we went into our room. It was a mess, particularly around my bed.

"Okay I won't." I said, I switched my CD player on and danced as I cleaned up my mess.

It was just after lunch when we finished cleaning our room.

We went down and had a short lunch, "So you're dating my twin?" Fred asked, "Yeh." I replied. "This is nice. I feel a connection between us now." Fred said. "You're a weirdo." I laughed. "

"I know I a, you gotta be to survive in this crazy world. Anyway. Let's have that snow fight eh?" Fred asked. We got changed into warmer clothes then went outside. "Right. Gin, you can be on my team and let the new couple go together?" Fred asked

"Sure." Ginny said, she stepped over to Fred and the Battle began. I got hit in the face a few times, the last time it crushed my nose, it felt like it anyway. "Ow!" I cried, I grabbed my nose. "Fred! That was you!" Ginny yelled, she ran over to me. "

I'm fine." I said covering my bloody nose. It was dripping down my face and onto the snow staining it bright red. George rushed to me, his hands cupped my elbows. "We're going to see Madam Pomfrey. You are not fine." He said, he pulled me away. I pinched the bridge of my nose, we passed Malfoy. "What happened Evans? Did ya run into a tree? You're stupid enough!" Draco called. George pulled me past him.

We got to the Infirmary, "Oh my dear what have you done?!" Madam Pomfrey cried when she saw me. She rushed over and whipped out her wand. She fixed my nose and cleaned me up. "What happened?" "My brother hit her with a snowball, well iceball really. On accident." George explained.

"Oh you're always getting into some sort of trouble aren't you?" Madam Pomfrey asked before dismissing us. My nose still hurt and there were a few traces of blood left on my face, so George told me, I smiled at George.

"You okay? Did Fred hurt you?" "No I am fine. Fred didn't hurt me!" I said, I hugged him suddenly. "Good. Day one of our relationship, you get hit with an ice ball by my twin, not a good start." George laughed, hugging me back.

His arms felt warm around me, made me feel safe. Is this what a good relationship feels like? If so I hope we last. "Well, we better get you back to the Common Room eh?" George asked I smiled, we walked slowly back to the Common Room. "Galahorma" I said to the Fat Lady, she nodded and swung forward and we stepped into the room.

"I'm off to find Fred. I need to uh. 'Reason' with him." George said, "Don't injure him too much. No hexing either." I said, he kissed my forehead then went back out the portrait. I looked around the room, grinning my head off. I spotted the three people I wanted to speak to. I made my way over to them.

"Hey!" I smiled sitting down at the empty arm chair "Hey Jess, what's that on your face?" Ron asked peering at me "Oh, that's blood" I said easily. "Blood?" Hermione asked "Why have you get blood around your mouth?"

"Fred chucked an iceball at my face." I said "Ouch!" Ron said, Hermione grimaced and Harry just shook his head. "Dudley used to do that to me..." he said. "Horrible init?" I asked. "Yeah." "Let's get you cleaned up." Hermione said.

She stood up and led me to our bathroom then scrubbed the blood off me, we went down to dinner then I went to bed. I had that dream again, where the caretaker gets killed.

* * *

:D hope you all enjoy :D


	15. Jess and George

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

I woke in a sweat around about five. It was early. I fell back asleep. I spent the rest of the holidays with George, talking and laughing, occaisionly kissing, seeing as Ron and Ginny and Fred and Harry was hanging around us most of the time we couldn't go around smooching, so we kept it to a minimal, Hermione was the only one okay with us. We had Charms the first lesson back after the holidays.

Professor Flitwick strode towards the doors and flung them open. We filed in and sat in our seats. As usual I sat in between Harry and Ron. They chatted as normal. In Potions we were finishing a potion, it was the _Forgetfulness_ Potion. I wish I could have that potion. We stirred, chopped, and added until our potion was finished

"Spoon a little into the jars and bring it forward" came Snape's bored tone. I packed away my things and ladled my potion into the jar and brought my potion over to the testing table. I walked back to my table "What's up Evans? Sad? Good." Draco sneered "What you talking about? Why would I be sad?" I asked "You and Weasley. Together. It must be sad."

"No... it's not. It's none of your business" I said "I know but you know me, I need the deets" Draco said leaning against the table, watching as I packed up my shoulder bag "Yeah and you're not gunna have them, just so they could be spread around the school by your foul mouth? You can wait and see the rumours that people spread but you'll never have the proper deets" I continued

"You wait Evans. You wait." Draco warned "Come on Jess, lunch" Hermione said, she took hold of my elbow and dragged me out the classroom. "Argh why are people so, so nosey!" I complained "Because they are nosey, they need gossip" Hermione said

"Yeah if you haven't noticed it's Malfoy we're talking about" Ron said as we stepped into the Great Hall and selected seats by Fred and George "It seems our relationship is the talk of people, George." I said "Really? Why?" "Seems no one would have thought we would date." I said. "Aww" Fred said "Yeah I've heard a few people say they saw the 'Kiss'" Hermione said

"Wow they talk about our kiss?" I laughed. "Must have been a good kiss if people are talking about it" Fred teased. "I say it was" I said. "Me too" George replied looking at me. I smiled. "Mushy." Ron muttered. "Oh let them be ickle Ronnie." Fred said, "Come on. We've got class."" Hermione said.

"Bye" I said to George. Me, Hermione, Ron and Harry made our way to our afternoon classes. In the night I went straight to my room. While Hermione, Ron and Harry stayed down in the Common room, Hermione followed a few minutes after me. I was grinning as I thought about my kiss with George.

"Hey Jess. What you so happy about?" Hermione asked as she trooped into the room. "Dim byd!" I called. "English please!" "Oh sorry nothing! Just the Kiss" I laughed "Simple girl" Hermione laughed. "There's nothing simple about having a kiss from my boyfriend." I said.

"Has your mum sent you more dye?" "Yeah." "Shall we dye your hair tonight?" Hermione asked "Yeah okay. Seeing as my roots have _already_ grown though." I said. We went back down to the common room.

"Hey boys" I said sitting down on the floor and opening a Defence Against the Dark Arts books. "Hey little Jess" George said "Shush! Efallai fy mod yn ganolfan, ond rwyf yn nerthol!" I said sticking out my tongue at him. I wouldn't tell him the meaning.

"Aw you're cute when you speak Welsh. Heck you're cute anyway." He said, he moved closer to me and kissed my cheek. I turned my head and gave him a peck on the lips. I leaned against his legs as I tried to concentrate on the Patronus Charm spell. I can already do that one but wanted to read about it.

"The Patronus Charm is something to protect you against the Dementors" I muttered under my breath "Is Jess talking to herself?" Ron asked, "Yeah, memorizing some DADA stuff and so should you." I said, "Aww." George said, I smiled. "We gunna dye your hair then?" Hermione said.

"Aye go on then" I said standing up. I went with Hermione upstairs. I grabbed the dye and pulled out the gloves. Hermione helped dye my hair. "Aw you do kiss cute!" Hermione said "I think that's a compliment." I laughed

"It is! You do look cute together" Hermione said. We let the dye set and then washed it out and dried my hair "Hermione. Oh. My. Gawd. Look at my hair!" I cried it was startling red. "Well. It. It uh makes a statement!" Hermione tried to joke.

"Um. I'm going to have to grin and bear it ain't I?" I asked. "Sorry to say but yes. Um I'll go warn the others and say they might need sunglasses." Hermione said, making a quick exit.

_Oh god, oh god oh god._ I thought. _What's happened Jess?' 'Oh nothing I'm sure Hermione will tell you.' 'Yeah she has about your startling red hair? Jump in the shower again, Hermione is coming back to help.' _

I clicked off then. Hermione burst through the door. "You told them?" I asked "Yes, Harry said to shove hot water on your head" Hermione laughed

"Ah, he's acting like a true brother!" I laughed. I swung a towel over my shoulders and ducked under the hot shower. Hermione took hold of the shower head and soaked my head. Some of the water dripped onto my back "Hermione!" I cried "What?!" She yelled, the water soaked my whole back!

"Stop soaking my back will ya!" None of the dye had come out so I was stuck with the hair. I dried my hair then changed into my vest, shorts and fluffy boots. I went with Hermione back down the common room and sat down in my last place.

"Erm that is kind of bright" Harry said. "Yeah. Did you tell Hermione to shove hot water on me?" I asked "Maybe" "I'll shove hot water on you!" I joked. "Have fun trying" Harry said "I will!" I laughed.

"Yeah... it is very bright..." George said, "I know" I said, stroking my bright red hair. "Jess, you know who you remind me of?" Hermione asked "Who?" I asked "Ariel of the Little Mermaid" she said,

"Yeahh I guess I do. If I do this to my fringe." I said, bring my fringe sideways and puffing it up. "Er the Little Mermaid?" George asked "Sounds like a kiddies book." Fred said "It's a kiddies film. It's a good film, almost a musical." I said

"Well sing something then. You've got a good voice, I've heard you in music. Professor Flitwick is always singing your praises. _Always._" Ron said. "Sure." I said. I stood up, the common room was almost empty, except for us.

_"There you see her,_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl"_

I finished and breathed in deeply. I sat back down again to the applause of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. "Whoa." Ginny said, Fred's mouth was agape. "That was amazing!" Hermione said. "Wow" Ron muttered "Amazing" Harry said "I remember that song!" Hermione said "Brill" George said. I smiled. We played Exploding Snap.

One by one they went off to bed, me and George were left. "And speaking of kissing the girl." George said, kissing me. His lips tasted of Butterbeer for some reason. I knew he hadn't had Butterbeer. He pulled back, gazing at me with his gorgeous brown eyes.

"So, so cheesy." I smiled "But relevant. So, so relevant." George replied, I brought his face to mine again and kissed him for a second. "Mmm I wish we had more time like this." George said,

"I know, we only see each other when the others are around us... the only one who doesn't mind us being like this is Hermione and that's cause she's not related to any of us or grown up with us!" I laughed. I kissed him again, and it was a long kiss, full of meaning.

We both then went to bed and slept.

* * *

Awww more smoochy :)


	16. The Egg and the Second Task

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

One day before the second task me and Harry were talking about the egg when Hermione joined us, "Harry, you told me you'd figured the egg out weeks ago" Hermione whined. "The task is two days away" I said "Really? I had no idea." Harry said sarcasticly.

"I suppose Viktor's already figured it out" Harry said "Wouldn't know. We don't actually talk about the tournament. Actually, Viktor is more of a physical being." Hermione said, me and Harry looked at her, then burst out laughing.

"I just mean he's not particularly loquacious. Mostly he watches me study. It's a bit annoying actually. You are trying to figure this egg out aren't you?" Hermione asked "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked,

"It just means these tasks were designed to test you in the most brutal way. They're cruel. And I'm scared for you" Hermione said. "So am I Harry. You don't know what the task is!" I said "You got by the dragons mostly on nerve, I'm not sure it's going to be enough this time." Hermione said.

"Hey Potter!" Cedric called. I grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away. "I know he'll be fine okay? I know but he needs to open the egg without making our ears bleed. I've got to go, I've got Music all afternoon." I said rushing off to Music. We sang all day. Later in the common room Harry rushed in.

"I know what the egg means!" He cried. Immediately Hermione whisked us off to the library. "Harry tell me again" Hermione said after we'd been searching for hours and had looked through pretty much _every_ book in that library. "Come seek us where our voices sound." Harry said "The Black Lake. That's obvious" Hermione said as she paced.

"An hour long you'll have to look" Harry repeated "Again, obvious. Though, admittedly potentially problematic" Hermione admitted.

"Potentially problematic? When's the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, Hermione?"Harry asked "Look, Harry, we can do this. The four of us can figure it out" Hermione said, "Jess? You're good with Herbology what do you think?" Hermione asked.

I was sitting with my head in my hands thinking. "Umm Yula-Luna? Wait it's only a few minutes. Not an hour." I said "Hate to break up the skull session." Moody said. the four of us snapped our heads up to see the scary teacher looming over us. "Professor McGonagall wants you in her office" Moody said, Harry was about to stand.

"Not you Potter, or you Evans, just Weasley and Granger." Moody said. "But sir, the second task is only hours away and..." Hermione started "Exactly, presumably Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Go. Now!" Moody demanded, me and Harry tried to hurridly put away the books by stacking them.

"Longbottom!" he yelled "Why don't you help Potter put his books back" Moody said before walking off. "You know, if you're interested in plants you'd be better off with _Goshawk's guide to Herbology_. Do you know there's a wizard in Nepal who's growing gravity-resistant trees?" Neville said

"Neville, no offence, but I really don't care about plants. Now if there's a Tibetan Turnip that will allow me to breathe underwater for an hour then great. But otherwise" Harry trailed off "I don't know about a turnip but you could always use gily weed" Neville said

"Neville you're brilliant! How could I have not known that?!" I exclaimed jumping up from my seat and hugging Neville. "Do you know where to get some?" Harry asked. I looked at Neville

"Leave it to us, Harry, just go to bed and get some sleep. We'll get it for you. Trust me. It's my area of expertise." I said. Harry got up and left us "Well where then Jess?" "Where else is the whole schools stores for this kind of stuff?" I said "Where?"

"Snape's storeroom. His stash. Come on!" I said, we put away the books then ran down to the corridor. "Here's the plan. I open the door you hurry and get the gily weed" I said "Got it" Neville said. I crept down the hall, making sure no one was there. "_Alohomora_" I whispered and unlocked the door, I made the signal and Neville joined me, we grabbed some gily weed, locked the door and ran off to the tower.

We ran breathless into the common room, only the twins were there. "Yes! We done it!" I laughed, out of breath. "Yeah! I feel...I feel alive!" Neville said we high fived and Neville went to bed. I went over to George and wrapped my arms around him "What's up?" George asked

"You and Longbottom seem chummy." Fred noted. "Dudes. I just helped him with his first break in." I said, "Aw so cute." "I know. I done all the work though." I said "Fred, we're going to have to apprenince her" George said.

"Aw why thank you." I laughed, George kissed my forehead and moved some hair from my face. "And I'm off to bed. Big day tomorrow. Gotta be there for Harry" I said going off to the stairs. "Night Jess!" they called. I leaned over the wall

"Night boys!" I went into my own room. Hermione wasn't there. I went back out to the common room and leant over the wall again "Oi! Have you seen Hermione? Has she come through?" I asked "No. Neither has Ron! Harry has though." Fred called

"Thanks!" I called back and went into my own room. "Hm Hermione's missing. Should I be worried? Nah too tired." I said to myself as I settled down to sleep. I had the dream again and woke at eight. I was wearing bright green skinny jeans, two black long sleeved tops, my bright red thick waist coat, Converse and the Gryffindor scarf and to top it all off Joshuha's hat that I nicked from him in the third week of term,

I made my way down to the boats with Neville and Harry. I could hear Fred and George make their way up the hill yelling "Any bets?" I laughed. Neville gave Harry the gily weed. "You're sure about this Neville?" Harry asked, taking the gily weed. "Absolutely" "For an hour?" "Most likely" Neville replied "Most likely?" Harry repeated "Well there is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of fresh water versus salt water" Neville said "You're telling me this now? You must be joking!" Harry said

"Well, at least we'll know then! Who's won the debate" I joked "Jess!" Harry said "I just wanted to help." Neville said "Well that makes you a right sight better than Ron and Hermione" Harry said as we neared the boats "Where are they anyway?" he asked "Hermione wasn't in the dorm last night, was Ron?" I asked "No. Where are they?" he asked again

"You seem a little tense, Harry" Neville said "Do I?" Harry asked sarcisicly. We climbed into the boats and sailed over. "Harry, don't worry, you'll be fine!" I said "Really? I need some luck" Harry muttered "Yeah you could do with luck. The potion luck" I said "Yeah could do with that." Harry said "Just don't think of the freezing water completely filled with lunatic mermaids and just think of cookies and rainbows" I said Harry laughed,

"I'll try to." Harry laughed. I stayed with Harry and Neville as he prepared himself. "Welcome to the second task. Last night, something was stolen from each of our Champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each Champion now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win each Champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. "Simple enough, except for this: they will have, but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the cannon" Dumbledore said, I noticed Harry coughing, and Moody hitting his back, then the BOOM, of the cannon.

Fleur, Cedric and Krum dived in, and Harry was pushed by Moody. Me, Neville, Dean and Seamus, knelt on the side and tried to watch Harry,

"There. I see him!" Seamus said, we followed his directions and we all saw him, he was tearing at his neck then suddenly still. "What's the matter with him?" Seamus asked "I don't know, I can't see him" Dean said. "Oh my God. I've killed Harry Potter." Neville panicked.

Harry swum upwards and somersaulted and dove back into the water. "Yeah!" he yelled. We watched and watched, waiting for someone. Suddenly we saw something come up into the surface. It was Fleur. She was chattering in French when she was hauled out of the water, I went over and helped,

"Fleur, Fleur, you're speaking, French. Quick, get another towel." Someone said they listened and did and soon Fleur warmed up and spoke in poor English. "I could not go on." Was all she said. I went back to Neville, Dean and Seamus and watched.

"The Beauxbatons Champion, Miss Delacour, has unfortunately been forced to retire, so she will no further part in this task." Dumbeldore informed us. Cedric surfaced next with Cho Chang. Then Krum and Hermione, I made sure she had towels, then she fretted about where Harry was, soon the hour was up and Harry wasn't back.

"Come on Harry." I whispered I searched the water. Ron and Fleur's little sister Gabrielle surfaced and swam towards the deck. Suddenly, Harry flew out of the water and onto the deck. The whole crowd cheered, I rushed to Harry with a towel. "Barty!" Dumbledore called.

"Get him another towel." Seamus ordered "I want all the judges over here now!" Dumbledore yelled. Fleur, she kissed Harry's cheeks "And you! You helped!" Fleur cried, standing up and kissing Ron's cheeks, who looked bewildered. "Harry!" "Hermione, ah!"

"Are you alright? You must be freezing! Personally I think you behaved admirably." Hermione "I finished last, Hermione" Harry said, Hermione kissed Harry's head "Next to last! Fleur never got past the Grindylows. "Hermione said "There! Not last!" I said hugging Harry. "Krum! Krum! Krum!" the Durmstrang boys chanted.

"Attention!" Dumbledore yelled via wand, the closest to him covered their ears. "The winner is Mr Diggory, who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However, seeing as Mr Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr Weasley, but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place." Dumbledore said, there was cheers from the Hogwarts crowd

"Second place!" I said. But there were boos from the Durmstrang boys. "For outstanding moral fiber!" Dumbledore finished. We filled the boats again. Fred and George with us this time. "Right on" "All that Moral fiber, eh?" George teased "Blimey even when you go wrong it turns out right" Ron said. "Yeah well done, Moral Fiber" Fred said, Harry was stopped by Barty Crouch. The rest of us hurried away. "See you at Hagrid's Harry!" Ron called.

"Okay, now I'm happy!" I sang as I skipped up the hill. "Happy mood?" Ron asked "Yep!" I laughed "Er not too hyper?" Ron asked. "Probably." I said "As usual! George! Stop letting Jess get so hyper!" Fred laughed.

"How? She takes daily doses of coffee, which she needs. You've seen her when she's run out of coffee!" George said as we climbed the hill into the castle. "Ah yeah. Really moody and doesn't know what's real or fake." Fred replied.

I poked my tongue out at him and twirled happily.

* * *

Please review your opinions please!


	17. The Vision

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

We went up to the Tower, where Hermione changed into something warmer, and I wrote a letter,

_Dear Aunty Michelle and Uncle Alfie, I am alive and well, Harry is alive and well. He just took part in the Second Task, he had to go into the Black Lake and fight Grindylows! Oh and recovered Ron. Have I told you of the First Task? Where he had to fight a Hungarian Horntail dragon? Oh and the Yule Ball, I went with George, I'm dating him now. He's cute! Hermione is just warming up from being in the lake, and we're off to Hagrid's love Jess xx_

"Ready?" I asked standing up and placed the letter on my pillow. "Yeah. Let me find my gloves, _Accio gloves_" she said the gloves flew into her hand "Ready" she said pulling them on. We went out the room "So glad Harry's alive" I said.

"What about me?" Harry asked as he and Ron walked out of the boys corridor. "Just happy you're alive!" I smiled. "Let's go" Ron said. We walked in silence down to Hagrid's we then went on a walk through the forest.

"Now, I remember, I remember when I first met you all. Biggest bunch of misfits I ever set eyes on. Suppose you remind me of meself a little. And here we all are four years later." Hagrid said "We're still a bunch of misfits" I sang.

"Well, maybe, but we've all got each other. And Harry of course, Soon to be the youngest Triwizard Champion there's ever been! Hooray!" Hagrid said. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts. Teach us something please" me, Hermione and Hagrid sang.

"Ow!" I whimpered, I pressed two fingers to my scar and looked at Harry, mimicking my moves. I ran over. "Oh my god." I said. "Mr Crouch?" Harry asked. I let out a scream. Hagrid and Hermione stopped their singing and rushed over with Ron.

"That's not good." Hagrid said, he checked Barty over then scooped him up. "We've got to get him back to the school" Hagrid said, we hurried to catch up with him. Dumbledore sent us to bed but the next day sent for Harry.

I was reading a book in the common room when visions covered my eyes. Images of a courtroom filled my mind, I was sitting next to Dumbledore then the contraption in the centre of the room suddenly had a man, Igor Karkroff.

"Igor Karkroff, you have been brought from Azkaban at your own request to present evidence to this council. Should your testimony prove consequential council may be prepared to order your immediate release. Until such time, you remain in the eyes of the Ministry a convicted Death Eater. Do you accept these terms?" Barty Crouch asked.

"I do, sir" Karkroff said "And what do you wish to present?" Crouch asked "I have names, sir. There was Rosier, Evan Rosier." He said, someone was flicking through some paper and handed Crouch something. "Rosier is dead." Crouch said "I didn't know" Karkroff said

"If that is all the witness has to offer" "No, no, no! There was Rookwood! He was a spy!" Karkroff said. "Agustus Rookwood? Of the Department of Mysteries?" Crouch asked "Yeah, yeah, the same. He passed information to You-Know-Who from inside the Minitry itself." Karkroff said

"Very well. Council will deliberate. In the meantime you will return to Azkaban." Crouch said "No! Wait, please! Please I have more! What about Snape! Severus Snape?" Karkroff asked

"As the council is aware, I've given evidence on this matter. Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater mand, prior to Lord Voldemort's downfall turned spy for us at a great personal risk" Dumbledore said.

"It's a lie!" Karkroff yelled. "Today he's no more a Death Eater than I" Dumbledore said, sitting down again.

"Snape remains faithful to the Dark Lord!" Karkriff yelled "Silence!" Crouch yelled "Unless the witness possesses any genuine name of consequence this session is now concluded." Crouch said. "Oh, no, no, no. I've heard about one more." "What's that?"

"The name" "Yes?" "I know for a fact this person took part in the capture and by means of the Cruciatus Curse! Torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife!" Karkroff said "The name!" Crouch yelled just as a young man stood up and tried to exit. "Give me the wretched name!" Vrouch yelled

"Barty Crouch Junior" Karkroff yelled. The young man who stood ran at the cage but got hit with a stunning spell and fell on the masses of paper work. Security grabbed the young man and pulled him in front of Crouch. "Get your filthy hands of me you pathetic little men! Hello Father" the young man said.

"You are no son of mine." Crouch said, the young man went crazy and had to be held back. Suddenly the images were gone. And I saw the words _Lumos Maxima_ in my book. "Jess?" Fred asked from where he was sat opposite me

"Yeah?" I asked. "Are you okay? You were staring at that page for ten minutes. Seems weird" Fred said. "I don't know what happened." I said. Harry came back and sat on the floor in front of me, cursing Snape.

"He blamed you for taking Boomslang skins? And Lacewing flies? I haven't taken them neither." I said, I closed my book and focused all my attention on him

"Yeah! And he thinks we're making Poly Juice Potion! We're not! But someone is." Harry said. "I think I know who it is! I've been reading" "As usual" Harry said "Shush!" I said kicking him with my toe. "Sorry!" Harry laughed

"I've been reading, about Alastor Moody. He has never used the Curses in a lesson before! And suddenly he does so in our first lesson, and I mean only ours? I asked around, they had simple stuff but we had the curses? It's not like him. And he is being arrogant for a reason because he normally is, but none the less! I think it's him who's using the Poly Juice Potion." I said. Harry looked thoughtful then said "Jess. You haven't had your caffeine today have you?" he asked

"No. But that's not the point!" I said "Jess. You know you think weird and crazy stuff when you don't have your caffeine"

"Harry! I'm being serious!" "And so am I! Last time you didn't have caffeine you though Dumbledore's beard was fake." Harry said. "I was tired!" I said "You really thought that?" George asked

"Yes she did. So, Jess tomorrow when you get up have double caffeine, wait, no don't have double caffeine, have your normal dose. Then think it through. Night" Harry said standing up. I needed to speak to Harry in private so I focused my mind on Harry

_Oi. Did you sneak into Dumbledore's office and peek into his memories? No! I was invited up, remember, wow you really need caffeine, but did you see Igor Karkroff in a cage? Yes I did. Harry you saw a memory didn't you? Yes, Dumbledore told me Barty Crouch Junior got sent to Azkaban! Jess. I'm scared now. GOOD! You should be! You're in a tournament that HAS KILLED PEOPLE. Night_

I had the last thought and went back to my book. "You really thought Dumbledore's beard was fake?" Fred asked

"Yes" I said "Crazy. Fred. She has past the line. We realllyyyyy have to apprentince her!" George said. "Yes. We are going to have to think about this Georgie" Fred said. I laughed and stood.

"You two are the freaks here" I said. "At least we know Dumbledore's beard is real" Fred mocked. I smiled and went around the chair Fred was sitting on, then hit him over the head with my book. "Ow!" he cried. I laughed, George pulled me over to him, and pulled me onto his lap, he nuzzled my neck

"Hey I'm trying to get to bed here." I laughed, "Mmm don't want you to go." He said, kissing below my ear. I laughed as I was ticklish, he kissed me on my lips then he let me go and I went to bed.

Over the weeks that passed I watched Mad-Eye Moody thoroughly. Until finally the last task was here.

* * *

Please guys and gals review! I want to know what you all think of this story and my others!


	18. The Third and Final Task

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

It was summer, three weeks before we broke up for the holidays. I was wearing sandals, blue skinnys, white top and brown waistcoat. My hair was in bright red loose waves. I stood next to, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, I was holding his hand quite tightly. The school band were playing music as the four Champions prepared themselves.

Amos Diggory ran forward out of the changing rooms, followed by a walking Cedric, I cheered him, then Fleur came out, the Beauxbatons girls start doing the Macarena. Then Krum came out and then Harry, finally. Dumbledore silence our cheering again,

"Sonurus!" the music died and we all sat. Harry looked at me, and I waved. "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Cup deep within the maze only he knows its exact position. Now as Mr Diggory" a cheer from Hufflepuff erupted. "And Mr Potter" again a cheer from Gryffindor erupted.

"Are tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr Krum and Miss Delacour, the first person to touch the cup will be the winner!" A cheer rose again, "I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands. Contestants! Gather round" Dumbledore said. We couldn't hear what he said to the Champions.

"Champions! Prepare yourselves!" we cheered again for morale support. "On the count of three. One-" Dumbledore said, but of course, Filch set the cannon of too early. BOOM. The school band played again while Harry took a deep breath, and went inside the maze.

The maze sealed itself after him, same as the others went they went in. Fred and George went around placing bets. Moody disappeared quickly and soon it was dark when we saw the first red sparks. Suddenly I felt my scar burn. I didn't say anything but held my head. "Jess?" Hermione asked "My scar, something is happening with Harry" I said.

The pain had stopped but about twenty minutes after my scar hurt again as if someone was pressing dark magic into it. Finally Harry zapped into the clearing with Cedric and the Cup. We cheered when he did. But that soon stopped when I heard Harry.

_No! Cedric! No!_ I got up and ran to him, "Harry! What happened?" I asked as more people surrounded us. Fleur, stood and let out a scream. "Harry!" Dumbledore yelled, he rushed to us, he tried to pull Harry off Cedric's body. "No! No! No, don't!" Harry cried.

"Harry, let go of him!" I cried. "For Gods sake Dumbledore! What's happened?" the Minister asked "He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric, he asked me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him, not there" Harry sobbed.

"It's alright Harry. It's alright. He's home, you both are" "Keep everybody in their seats" Fudge ordered. "The body must be moved, Dumbledore. There are too many people." Fudge said "Let me through!" Amos yelled. I pulled Harry off Cedric.

"That's my son! That's my boy!" Amos sobbed. He fell to his knees and hugged Cedric's body. "It's my boy!" "Come on get up! Easy, easy" Moody said pulling Harry to his feet. Moody pulled Harry out of the arena, I don't know where he took him. Snape pulled me to the side,

"Jess, did you feel anything?" "Yes. I felt a pain in my scar. But I want to know where Harry is. I have a feeling I know who stole from your stores." I said

"Who" "Moody. He's been acting weird" I said

"Go up to Moody's office but wait outside.I'll be up in a moment." Snape ordered. I nodded and darted off to Moody's office. The door was locked. I heard rushing around the room and glasses clanking against each other

"So you think, Cedric Diggory would've told you to open the egg underwater if I hadn't told him first myself! Did you Neville Longbottom the witless wonder could have provided you with Gily weed if I hadn't given him the book that led him straight to it?" Moody yelled. The conversation in there was getting dangerous. Oh where was Snape?!

"It was you from the beginning! You put my name in the Goblet of Fire. You bewitched Krum. But you-"

"But, but. You won because I made it so Potter. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so and now the deed is done." "AH!" "The blood that runs through these veins runs within the Dark Lord." Moody said "Jess!" Snape whispered,

"What has happened?" "Moody admitted he was the one who helped Harry all this way and he put Harry's name in the Goblet!" I whispered back, "Listen" I said, me, Snape and Dumbledore put our ears to the door and listened

"Silenced the great Harry Potter" Moody said Dumbledore pulled out his wand quickly. "Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore yelled. The door flung open. And the spell hit Moody. Dumbledore grabbed Moody

"Severus! Severus!" he yelled, Snape went to him, I ran to Harry "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" "Let me breathe Jess!" Harry laughed as I hugged him tightly. I watched as Snape poured some liquid into Moody's mouth. "

Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked "Albus Dumbledore" Moody answered "Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?" "No" "Is he in this room? Is he in this room?" they looked at the chest that me and Harry were by.

"Harry, Jess, away from there!" Dumbledore yelled. McGonagall hurried me and Harry away and behind them, Snape opened the chest and slowly, one by one, the chest opened to reveal more. We all walked over and peered in.

"You alright Alastor?" Dumbledore asked. "I'm sorry Albus." The real Moody called. "If that's Moody, then who's-?" Harry asked, Snape open the fake Moody's flask and smelled it "Polyjuice Potion" he said "Now we know who's been stealing from your stores, Severus. We'll get you up in a minute" Dumbledore called.

We all turned to the fake Moody who slowly, his face melted away, the strap and fake eyeball dropped to reveal the young man from Dumbledore's memories. Barty Crouch Junior. Harry peered at him, but he tried to grab Harry, "Harry!" Dumbledore yelled, he pulled Harry away, "Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledore said.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Barty said pulling up his left sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. "Your arm Harry" Dumbledore said. He pulled Harry toward Barty, and for the first time I saw the massive gash on his arm. "You know what this means don't you? He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned." Barty said

"I'm sorry sir, I couldn't help it." Harry said "Send an owl to Azkaban. I think they'll find that they're missing a prisoner." Dumbledore said. McGonagall ran off "I'll be welcomed like a hero!" Barty said

"Perhaps. Personally I've never had much time for heros" Dumbledore said, pulling Harry away. Barty tried to stand but Snape was there. I followed Harry and Dumbledore to the Infirmary. Harry's cut was cleaned up and fixed then we were sent to bed

"Oh my God. I was right. You owe me an apology." I said "I do don't I? I'm sorry I didn't believe you, but seeing as you didn't have caffeine that day I couldn't be sure." Harry said.

"I give up. Quickly. I'll deal with Hermione and Ron." I said. "Thanks" Harry said. We made our way to the common room where everyone was waiting. I went in first. "Before you ask Harry is fine. But don't you dare ask him any questions or I'll hex you. Okay?" I finished

"Yes ma'am!" Fred laughed, George saluted me I let Harry though and he walked in silence once Harry was gone the questions started. "What happened to him in the maze?"

"Why was he crying?" "How did Cedric die?" "What happened to Moody?" "I am not answering questions. Go ask Dumbledore!" I said. I went into my room and fell asleep on my bed, still dressed in my skinnys.

* * *

Please remember to review peoples :) There's only one more chapter after this! So guys do you all want me to continue?


	19. The End of Term and Cadets!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

* * *

On Monday we were all in our perfect uniform, even Ron, seated in the hall.

"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you know exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair minded and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. Now I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort! The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell youth is. But not to do so, I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain, we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me and reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues our hearts, beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that and we'll celebrate a boy who has kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end" Dumbledore finished, I had tears in my eyes during this speech.

Two weeks went by so fast. We were sent off to do our packing, then we saw the others off, it was bright cheery and happy, "Try and see where that handsome Bill works" Fleur said and gave me her address, so did Annie, and Krum, surprisingly.

"In case, Herm-innnn-eeee doesn't write back." he said, "Viktor, it's Hermione. Herm-i-on-e." I said "Ah thank you..." "Jess. Jess Evans" I said, I put out my hand so he can shake but he took it and kissed it. "You're meant to shake it" I said.

"Oh" he said, shaking it this time. He went off to find Hermione. I walked off over to Ron, "Au revior, Ron" Fleur said, she kissed his forehead and pulled her sister off "Bloody hell" he said "Don't get your hopes up Ron, she likes Bill" I said. Joshuha gave me his address.

George became a little jealous. I told him not to worry. Joshuha is just a friend. The Beaxbatons walked in two ranks down past us to their carriage, we clapped and cheered them on. Then the boys did the same. The Durmstrang boys filed onto their ship and the Beauxbaton girls went into their carriage, the ships cannons sounded their leaving.

Me, Ron, Hermione and Harry went off by ourselves for a minute "Do you think we'll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Ron asked "No." Me, Hermione and Harry said at the same time "Us? At Hogwarts? Quiet year don't even go in the same sentence Ron" I said "No I didn't think so. Oh well. What's life without a few dragons?" Ron and Harry started to walk off, but Hermione hung back

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" she asked, I went up to her and put my hand on her shoulder "Yes" Harry said Hermione nodded and sucked in some breath. "Promise you'll write this summer. All of you" she said. "I won't. You know I won't" Ron said

"I will" I said "Harry will won't you?" Hermione asked "Yeah, every week." He joked. We walked down to the balcony and waved as the carriage flew up into the air and the ship sailed off. "So Jess where you going for the holidays." Hermione asked

"Well, Ginny asked me to the Burrow, and my Aunty and Uncle are in America for the whole holiday. So Mrs Weasley kindly asked me to stay for the whole holiday" I said "No! I need a holiday from you!" Ron cried. "I'll be in Wales for a month!" I laughed

"GOOD!" He said. I chased him into the courtyard. I stopped when I saw Snape looking stern. "I er." I said, trying not to laugh. "Only because it's the last day of term, I am allowing you to act like complete idiots." Snape said "Thank you Professor!" I sang and went on chasing Ron.

I then went to get my bag from my room then walking down to the carriages with Harry, Ron and Hermione. In the train, Fred and George joined us. They cheered when they realised I was staying with them for most of the holiday.

"Yay!" at King's Cross Mrs Weasley greeted us and we went our separate ways. "Bye Jessie" George said, before giving me a final kiss.

"Bye Georgie" I smiled. My Welsh Auntie and Uncle were there waiting for me, they took my things and put them in the car.

"Beth hasn't finished school yet, but there is cadets tomorrow. And Gwen said she'll take you down Ponty with Beth." Uncle Owain said. "Yay! I miss going to cadets." I said.

"Yeah we all miss you!" We drove all the way down to Wales. Beth was happy that I'm back. "You have red hair. Ohmygod. Still. And it's brighter!" She said "I know. But I like it. My Mum sent me the dye. George burst out laughing and Hermione said I reminded her of Ariel!" I said. "George?" "Weasley. I'm seeing him now!" We were sharing a room, I had the bottom bunk, she had the top bunk.

I couldn't wait to go to cadets. It was good. "Hello Sir. I'm back from Scotland." I said as me and Auntie Gwen walked into the office. "Ah! Jessica Evans? Am I correct?" he asked.

"Yes sir." I replied. "Well I'm sure you know the drill by now, go out on parade with the others, do you have uniform? We'll sort that out tonight." Sir said, I nodded and walked out of the office, I was wearing a Metalica band t-shirt, dark blue shorts, and grey and white checked daps.

My red hair was in curls, light make up too. I pushed open the door, and went in the Main Hall. I smiled at the Warrant in front, Ryan. He was standing in front of a parade, Nathan was standing at the back of the parade, a Flight Sgt now, Toby Williams, who was a Sgt now, Rhys Taylor, who was a Cpl, Anthony Lewis who was a Cpl, Shelby, Karen, and a few new cadets, Beth was grinning at me.

I stood at the door smiling at my friends. "You're back!" Ryan laughed. "Yeah I am." I said, I walked up to Ryan. "How have you been? You dyed your hair?" "Yeah, I've been good. Er it's bit bright, but uh Yeahh... Oh er permission to fall in Warrant." I said.

"Fall in on the end and make a new rank." He replied. I was standing next to Toby, he gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and turned smartly. "Squad squad shun!" Ryan called. We all came to attention. "Squad, one pace right close march!" he called.

We stepped to the right, "Squad, right dress!" he called. The people in the front rank brought up their right arms, at shoulder length, pointing at the person next to them, "Eyes front! Stand at ease!" He said. We stood at ease. Then the door opened and then Flt Sgt Wills walked out.

"Squad squad shun!" Ryan yelled. We all came to attention. "Right, it's sports tonight. In ten minutes outside by the gate." Flt Sgt said, then walked out. "To your duties, fall out !" Ryan called. We turned forty five degrees to the right, and fell out. I was hugged by loads of people.

"You're back!" Toby laughed hugging me "I know!" I said, hugging him back, "How long are you back till?" Rhys asked, I stepped from Toby and hugged Rhys. "Till about July time." I said.

"Aw not long then? When did you finish school for summer?" Anthony asked "Yesterday." I laughed. "You finish early!" Toby laughed.

"Yeah we do, anyway, good to see you all!" I laughed. "You haven't changed much, you're still short, except your hair. Pam wnaethoch chi eich lliwio gwallt coch?" Toby asked "My mum got me the dye. I wanted a nice brown or something but she came back with this red. It stands out in school." I said

"Doesn't your teachers mind though? A girl in our school got kicked out for a week," Rhys said. "My teachers really don't mind. They think it's creative." I laughed, Ryan walked up, "You're back!" he repeated.

"Yeah you've said twice now!" I laughed, we hugged. "And your hair is red." "Good noticing!" I laughed "Anyway, we're outside. It's sports." Ryan said. I walked with Beth outside. "I can tell I was missed." I laughed

"Yeah they were asking questions about you... like when are you back and that" Beth laughed "Aww, I feel loved... among my fellow Welsh people! Can you believe I am the only one in my school that can speak Welsh?" I said.

Then we got into two lines to walk down to the field. I was standing next to Beth and we chatted and chatted. "Okay! Set off on a jog until you get to the end of the field. Go!" CI Davidson yelled.

And we were off. Some people over took others, I was at the back with Beth, I could run up the front, all my Quidditch training had been good, even though we had no Quidditch last year, I was still in great shape.

"See ya!" I laughed to Beth, I passed her easily, she tried to keep up with me, she was a good runner, but not good enough I passed the others easy too.

I was in the front, breathing easy, I led them up the hill, then down the hill, then across the field, the Rugby boys were watching us, they cheered us on, some whistled at me. I even passed CI Davidson, who I know it super fit and healthy.

The wind in my long hair felt nice as it streamed out behind me. I stopped to catch my breath at the end of the field, I collapsed on the floor, on my back, breathing hard. "That's fast!" CI Davidson laughed. "Yes Sir! I'm on my school's team. I need to be fit. I used to have practise three of four times a week." I said as more cadets filled around us and fell down too.

"Which team?" I had to think fast _er_, _hoops_, _hoops_, "Basketball." I replied. "A good sport." CI Davidson said. I nodded. Toby flopped down beside me. "You weren't that fast last year!" he laughed trying to catch his breath.

"Nah I didn't use my energy. That was my full burst. Maybe. Nah I got more energy." I smiled "Nice. Maybe you can help us in the swimming gala then?" He asked, he stood up "Yeah! I love swimming." I said, he held down a hand, I took it and he helped me up.

"Good. We need swimmers." He said, "Okay, I hope you're all nicely warmed up, we'll do some stretches first." CI Davidson said. We got a space and done some stretches.

"Okay, shall we play rugby? Or football? Let's vote. Football?" About ten people out their hand up for that. The rest put their hands up for Rugby. "Okay, Rugby it is, touch, smother or full contact? Hands up for touch, okay one, er touch is out. Smother? Okay five, so I guess it's full contact. Red Flight, over that side, you'll score down there, Blue Flight you over there and you'll score that way, off you go and get into your positions." CI Davidson ordered.

I was in Red Flight. I jogged with my co-cadets, "Jones, you can be a defender," "Can I be one?" Hoden asked, Ryan nodded. "Evans, you're fast. You can go in first." Ryan said. I nodded.

Ryan sorted out the positions, rugby was nothing like Quidditch. It was much harder and you needed more muscle but Red flight still won. I just couldn't wait to get to the Weasleys and see George again...

* * *

And that's the end of Fourth Year, I hope you all enjoyed cause it was fun writing it. Sorry about it taking so long to get up, my internet went off for a month, and yeah. Blame TalkTalk. Do you readers enjoy my stories? Shall I continue with Fifth Year? Please tell me what you think!


End file.
